The Secret Garden
by hollymarie4
Summary: After the death of her father, Ashley goes back to the garden they frequented when she was younger and discovers the magic that lies inside.
1. Freesia

_This is the new story I promised. It's not going to be an exceptionally long story. It has less than 20 chapters but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless. This story is also completely done. So no worries about me finishing it. I hope you enjoy it. If you do, feel free to review and let me know. Maybe I'll post chapter two later. Cause we all know how much I love updating lol. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I've always loved flowers. Red flowers. Yellow flowers. Roses. Daisies. Tulips.

When I was a little girl my dad would take me to this flower garden right in the heart of Downtown L.A and as the people and cars passed by it, busily making their ways through the day, I would sit in that Garden with my dad, for hours and hours and it was as if nothing else existed. The world around us was a million miles away.

We'd just sit there and he'd explain to me the different flower names and where they come from, when and how often they bloom.

The Freesia flower...meaning spirited. It has always been my favorite flower. My dad once said that often we don't choose our favorite flower that it chooses us. I never understood that. How can flower choose you?

My dad said a lot of things I didn't understand..at the time, being young and all. And after he died things only got more confusing. I felt alone in the world, yes I had I my mother and don't get me wrong, she was a great mother but she wasn't my dad. I couldn't talk to her about flowers or their meanings and how they related to life.

She didn't understand.

I mean, she wanted to...and she tried so hard, but...she just didn't get it. She couldn't get it.

At seventeen, a year after my dads death, I ran away from home and didn't look back. I begged my mother not to chase me or call the cops to bring me back. I told her that I needed to find my place in the world. That being in L.A was killing me, literally shortening my days. She didn't like it, but I'd be eighteen in a month anyways so she agreed.

I traveled the country for a while. Sometimes with random people I'd meet on the road and sometimes alone. I didn't care if something happened to me to be honest. I was living a dangerous life, one where I didn't know if I would make it to the next day but, I loved it.

When I turned twenty-two I talked to my mom in the first time in almost five years. She cried...I cried... It was a total mess really.

After some convincing, she got me to move back to L.A, something I swore to myself long ago that I would never do. But she was hurting and I could tell. Losing her husband and her daughter, it was unfair of me really to just up and leave like that. I know that now.

In fact, over the past few years I've gained a lot of knowledge: some about plants but mostly about life. I learned that no matter how highly we think of ourselves there is always something out there bigger than us. More than we could ever fathom.

I stop writing and look up at the fragile figure laying in the bed in front of me. I grab her hand and squeeze. Whispering an 'I love you,' as a tear makes it's way down my cheek. I release her hand and pick back up the pen.

No...we never imagine things bigger than us, sometimes because we're afraid of the unknown and sometimes because we simply just can't wrap our heads around it.

I never imagined that when I got back to L.A after five long years that something like this would happen to me...

I sigh and close my journal. "Nurse." I call out and a woman hurriedly makes her way into the room.

"Everything okay, Ashley?" She asks me with a worried look on her face. I'd been spending most of my days and nights here, so much so that the entire staff knew me by name.

"I'm going out for a while and I just didn't want her to be alone." I tell the nurse who wordlessly nods as I gather up my things and head out.

I knew it was no use to go there. She hadn't made an appearance in over two weeks. But being there gave me some solace. It made me believe, if even just for a second, that everything would be okay.

I exit the hospital and hop into my '05 Camry and speed away towards my destination. Tossing my journal onto the seat beside me.

I parked and walked across the street to the garden, the place my father and I spent many days. I took a seat on a bench; the spot we first spoke, where she smiled at me and asked if 'the seat next to me was taken.' I immediately feel a pang in my chest with this memory and begin to openly sob into my hands.

"Just give me a sign, anything!" I yell to the heavens. Not entirely sure if I even believe that someone's up there listening. Then I hear her voice call out my name. "Huh?" I jump up and look around. No one is near me. The nearest people are standing some hundred yards away looking at the chrysanthemums. I take a seat in my previous position. Hating the trick my mind had just played on me.

I never believed in something bigger than myself... no... I believed that everything had an explanation and that miracles didn't exist.

That is, until I met her...


	2. Red Carnation

Amazing response for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one. :)

* * *

"Any change today?" I ask the nurse as I walk into the room. She shakes her head and I drop mine. The nurse places a hand on my shoulder before she leaves the room to give me some privacy. I walk around the bed and take a seat in the chair that I've sat in countless hours. "I need you to wake up." I lean close and whisper to her. "I need you to be okay." I say and I can feel the tears starting to build. I sigh and sit back in the chair, grabbing my journal from my bag on the floor next to me. I grab a pen and open it up to a blank page. I stare at the figure on the bed before me and let a single tear escape my eye before I wipe it away and begin writing.

–

"_And what does this one mean daddy?" I asked him picking up a red flower._

"_Well that one is called a Carnation, sweetie." He said, taking the flower from my hand and gathering me up into his arms. "A red Carnation means that you admire someone or that you long for them." He finished and kissed me on the cheek._

"_What does admire mean daddy?" I asked and he could only smiled. _

"_Well..." he started, placing me down on a bench and taking a seat next to me. "When you admire someone you sweetie, it means that you look up to them or respect them." He explained and I nodded. _

"_Daddy..."I said after a moment._

"_Hmm, sweet pea?" He asked, looking down at me with a smile._

"_I really admire you." I said then stood on the bench to hug his neck._

–

I stopped writing and looked around the room at the dozens of flowers that covered it. I noticed that not one was a red carnation. I close my journal, placing it into my bag as I got up from the chair.

"Do you think the gift shop sells red carnations?" I ask the nurse, once I reach the desk across from the room I just exited.

"Um..." She scratches her head. "I'm not sure. Would you like for me to call down and see?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No thanks. I'll just go get her some." I tell her, forcing a smile to be polite. I hate leaving her here. Even for only a second, but I have to do it often. To eat, sleep, go to work, when her family comes around. It's hard to be away from her, but sometimes I have no choice.

–

"You said you were looking for what color carnations?" The boy at the flower shop asks for the fourth time.

"Red." I say simply, trying to keep my composure. Something that has been hard as of late—especially when people say dumb things or ask dumb questions.

"Ah." He says and pulls a flower from a batch and tries to hand it to me. Seriously?

"That's a red rose." I spit out and he scratches his head.

"Oh." Is all he says putting the flower back.

"You know what, never mind." I tell him and turn and exit the store before he could say anything else. Sometimes I don't even know why I bother.

I walk the few blocks to the Grandeline Garden, knowing I probably should have just driven. Leaving my car in a flower shop parking lot in downtown L.A is never a good idea.

"Ashley, hello." Mrs. Peatree greets me.

"Hi, Mrs. Peatree." I smile a warm smile at her. Mrs. Peatree and her husband have owned and operated this Garden for over sixty years. She's well into her eighties, but is as young as ever. She said it's the flowers that keep her young.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asks as she shuffles her way over to me. Her small 4'11 frame, with her chalk white hair and hunched back looks so fragile, but she's just a quick as she can be and strong too.

"Um...no ma'am. Actually I kinda just wanted to hang out for a while before work." I tell her and she gives me a small smile and nods.

"Take as much time as you need darling." She nods and smiles as she shuffles back in the other direction. This had become a regular routine of mine. After leaving the hospital I came here and just...sat...sometimes I maybe even threw up a prayer. Mostly, I just thought about the times before...before everything changed.

–

"_Is this seat taken?" I look up and see a very blonde girl staring down at me. I had a habit of spacing out when I came here. It was part of the reason I liked it here so much. I could just let myself go. Drown the world around me out. _

"_Uh no." I tell the blonde whose eyes go wide. Did I say something wrong?_

"_You can...you..." She trails off and backs up a bit._

"_Are you okay?" I ask the blonde._

"_How...what..." She swallows thickly before moving closer to me again._

"_I'm confused." I say scrunching my eyebrows together, putting my journal down on the bench I just got up from. _

"_You can see me..." She breathes out in more of a statement then a question._

"_Of course I can see you... why wouldn't I be able to see you?" I question the blonde, who still looks in shock._

"_I...this is...I need to sit down." She says and takes a seat on the bench. _

"_Are you okay, I mean seriously?" I ask her again, bending over to her eye level. She looks up at me and nods her head before reaching out and touching my face. _

"_Whoa!" I say and step back on reflex. I'm not really down with random strangers touching my face._

"_I'm sorry." She stands up quickly and says._

"_It's fine." I shake my head and wave her off. Something is seriously off about this girl though._

"_I touched you." She says, examining her hand. _

"_Yeah." I nod and drawl out with a smile._

"_Did you feel it?" She asks, her eyes on me, awaiting my answer. I nod, now seriously confused at what the hell is going on._

"_Should I... do you need like a doctor or something?" I ask and she laughs. "Did I say something funny?" _

"_I touched you and you felt it. You can see me!" She screams loudly and I look around other patrons of the garden who are trying not to look in this direction but it's obvious they think this girl is as crazy as I do._

"_Maybe you should stop yelling that I can see you, you're drawing attention." I tell her and she smiles._

"_They're not looking at me." She shakes her head._

"_What?" I ask confused. I mean, I'm not the one screaming here._

"_They're looking at you." She assures me and this time I laugh._

"_I think it's safe to say that all eyes are on you right now." I tell her and nod affirmatively._

"_Doubt it." She says and shakes her head with a smile._

"_Ashley." Mrs. Peatree shuffles over to me._

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Peatree, we'll keep it down." I tell her and she gives me a puzzled look. _

"_Ashley dear, who are you talking to?" She asks and I scrunch up my face. Huh?_

"_I'm talking to..." I trail off and look over and the blonde who has a smile plastered on her face. Then I notice two things: Mrs. Peatree is looking at me as though I've lost my mind, and she has not once glanced in the blonde's direction. "I'm sorry Mrs. Peatree, I was just singing a song. I'll keep it down, I promise." I tell her and she smiles._

"_Okay dear." She tells me and shuffles away._

"_Told you." The blonde says, once Mrs. Peatree was gone. My head immediately shoots to her._

"_Okay what is going on?" I ask in a whisper, not wanting to draw more attention to myself._

_The blonde shrugs and goes to take a seat on the bench. _

"_You can see me and I can touch you. That's all I know." She says lazily playing with her nails._

"_What the...how...why..."I sigh an exasperated sigh and she looks at me and smiles._

"_That's exactly how I feel." She nods._

"_Who are you?" I ask, my question having more than one meaning behind it._

_She smiles and holds out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Spencer Carlin." She says and I take her hand and shake it. "And you're Ashley...I'm assuming?" She asks, not letting go of my hand. Staring at it intently._

"_Ashley Davies." I say and pull my hand from hers. _

"_Nice to meet you, Ashley." She smiles wider._

"_How come I'm the only one that can see you?" I deadpan, needing some answers and needing them fast._

"_I don't know." She shrugs. "You tell me." She adds, looking me square in the eyes._

"_Well how am I supposed to know?" I ask and she shrugs again. "Will you stop shrugging." I say quickly and raise my voice a little louder than intended, causing some bystanders to look over at me. I give them a small smile and turn back to the blonde. _

"_Maybe you should try telepathy." She says suddenly._

"_What?" I question. _

"_Maybe you should see if we could read each others minds. That way you won't look so crazy talking to someone that no one else can see." She says and almost shrugs but catches herself when I glare at her._

"_Did you fall off the deep end or something?" I ask her and she gets up from the bench._

"_Did you?" She ask quirking a brow, pulling a cookie from her pocket._

"_Is that a magical cookie too?" I ask in a mocking tone and she just holds it out towards me._

"_Taste it and find out." She says then bursts into laughter before stuffing the entire cookie into her mouth. Something is seriously wrong with this girl._

"_I ask you again, why am I the only one that can see you?" She takes a seat back on the bench next to me and sighs, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. Her blue eyes boring into my brown ones._

"_I don't remember." She says, suddenly serious._

"_What do you mean, you don't remember?" I ask. She shrugs. I roll my eyes._

"_I was on my way home after school and that's the last thing I remember." She tells me. _

"_How'd you end up here?" I ask, realizing how dumb that question was, seeing as though she just clearly told me she doesn't remember anything. "Why am I the only one that can see you?" I question her again._

"_I honestly don't know." She tells me with conviction in her voice._

"_Why don't you just leave here?" I ask._

"_I can't." She says simply._

"_You can't?" I question._

"_I tried. But every time I do, I end up waking up right back here. I don't know how many minutes, or hours, or even days have passed. So I stopped trying. I just stay here all day and watch the people come and go. You're the first person to ever be able to see me." She says and looks away._

"_Are you... did you..." I can't force the words out of my mouth but she got the gist of what I was trying to ask._

"_I don't know." She shakes her head. "But you can see me, and I can touch you..." She trails off and looks at me again. _

"_What does that mean?" I ask confused. Why me, out of the hundreds of thousands of people who pass through this garden on a weekly basis, why can I see her and no one else?_

"_You're not a medium are you?" She asks with a straight face._

"_No." I shake my head._

"_Good." She lets out a sigh of relief. "Then what are you?"_

"_I'm just Ashley..." I shrug_

–

"Ashley dear." Mrs. Peatree shakes me awake. "We're closing darling." She smiles and I nod. Gathering up my things.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Peatree." I tell her before exiting the garden.

I glance down at my watch and see it's half past seven.

Crap! I would be late for work, yet again.


	3. Bittersweet

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and has reviewed as well as favorited and put this story on alert, it really means a lot. This chapter is pretty short but I think I will be posting another chapter later on today. I hope you enjoy this one. And for those of you out there wondering... I definitely will be as generous with these updates as I was with Beyond A Reasonable Doubt! :)_

* * *

"Is it possible for you to be on time once in your life?" My mother asks me as I rush into the store.

"Sorry mom." I say and turn my head to roll my eyes so she wouldn't see.

"You were at the hospital again with that girl weren't you?" She says in a harsh tone, causing me to shoot daggers at her.

"Don't talk about her like that, mom." I tell her firmly. She sighs and walks over to the side of the store where I am. My mom owns a records store in downtown called 'As the Record Turns', she started the company a year after I left and it's been doing pretty good. When I got back to L.A she practically begged me to come at work at the store, saying it would be great for us to get to know each other again. If anything it's pushed us further apart.

"I'm sorry." She says once she reaches me. "I just think that you should move on, Ashley. I mean you don't even know the girl. I just-"

"Don't mom, please." I beg her as I pull my hair up into a ponytail.

"Fine." She says and walks back to the other side of the store behind the counter. I sigh and busy myself with straightening out the records and putting the back in the right order. People come in here and pick something up, and then just put it back anywhere they want to. Doesn't that make you mad?

After two hours of fixing the records I was getting bored, plus no one was coming in the store.

"Mom, I'm gonna head home." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Ashley." She replies. She knows where I'm headed.

"Goodnight mom." I say and exit the store.

It only took me fifteen minutes to get to the hospital.

"Hey, Ashley." The nurse greets me as I enter the room.

"Hey." I reply. "Anything?" I ask in a hopeful tone.

"No. I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"Okay." I reply and walk over to the chair next to her bed and take a seat.

"Will you be staying the night?" The nurse asks. I nod and she smiles. "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow." She says and exits the room.

"Hey." I say to the figure laying on the hospital bed. I let a small smile escape my lips as I enclose her hand in mine. My eyes flutter shut as I listen to the sound of the machines beeping around me. The ventilator that's helping her breathe and the heart monitor that beeps every few seconds and a slew of other machines surrounding her bed. "I need you to wake up." I say keeping my eyes closed. "I can't keep doing this. It's too hard to see you laying here, knowing that I can't help you." I sniff as the tears start to fall. I close my eyes impossibly tighter and take a deep breath and release it. "Please, please come back to me." I cry out.

"Ashley." The nurse startles me, I release her hand and stand.

"I'm sorry." I say wiping my face.

She shakes her head and walks closer to me, placing the blankets and pillow she'd just retrieved for me. "It's okay." She places a hand on my arm and tells me. "If you need anything..." She trails off and I nod in understanding. She wordlessly turns and exits. I sit back down in the chair I just got up from, grabbing my journal from my bag. It helps to write sometimes.

Just to let it all out.

"Spencer." I grab her hand again. "I love you." I whisper, before releasing her hand.

–

"_Spencer...Spencer..." I call out to her as I walk to the area of the Garden I'd seen her yesterday. I'm not entirely sure if this is all real, but it didn't stop me from calling out for her. _

"_Boo." She whispers in my ear behind me, startling me._

"_What the fuck?!" I yell and turn around to face her, placing a hand to my heart. _

"_Gotcha." She smiles and walks past me towards the bench we were sitting on yesterday. _

"_That was a little cliché of you, don't you think?" I ask her, still trying to calm my breathing as I take a seat next to her. _

"_Not really." She says, narrowing her eyes like she's really thinking about it._

"_Were you an ass before this..." I says gesturing at her figure. "Or is this something you've recently picked up?"_

_She gasps in mock offense. "I am no such thing, Ashley Davies." She says turning away from me with her arms crossed._

"_I'm just saying." I shrug. A few moments pass and she doesn't say anything. "So you're mad and gonna ignore me now?" I ask her with a slight smile. She just continues to look in the other direction with her arms crossed. "Really, what are we sixteen?" She still doesn't say anything. "Okay fine, if you wanna be mad then-"_

"_Nah. I'm just kidding!" She says turning to me with a smile. I shake my head and roll my eyes at her and can't help but smile. _

"_You're crazy you know that?" I ask and she shrugs. We both get quiet for a moment._

"_I am you know." She says looking straight at me._

"_Crazy?" I question with a smirk._

"_No." She shakes her head and smiles. "I'm sixteen." She says and I stand up. _

"_What year is this, Spencer?" I ask after a moment. Somehow, by the clothes she's wearing I just don't feel like it's 2012 for her._

"_It's April of 2006..." My breath hitches..."isn't it?" Shes asks and my eyes go wide._

"_No."I shake my head and say after a moment. _

"_May?" I shake my head again. "June?" She pleads to be correct. How do I tell her this?_

"_Um...Spencer it's not 2006 anymore." I tell her shaking my head. _

"_Is it 2007?" She asks. _

"_No." I shake my head again as she stand and faces me. _

"_It's 2012." I say and her breath hitches. Wherever she is...whatever this is that she's going through. She didn't even know that it'd been six years._


	4. Yellow Lily

Sorry you guys... I should have told you that the italics are all flashbacks and whatever isn't in italics is the present. Also they are from different times in Ashley's life, some with Spencer and some with her Father, all are relevant to the story. I hope that clears some things up. I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far. This was another favorite to write. It definitely picks up a bit as it goes on so stick with it if you're worried about that! I love reading your comments so KEEP THEM COMING! :) They help me post faster ;)

* * *

"_I've been gone for six years! Six whole years!" She keeps repeating over and over and I try to calm her down._

"_Spencer, just calm down." I tell her, grabbing her to keep her from pacing. _

"_Am I dead?" She asks, looking me straight in my eyes. I shake my head, searching for an answer._

"_I...I...I don't know." I finally get out. She closes her eyes really tight and makes a strained expression. "Spencer." I call her name and her eyes shoot open._

"_I can't be dead. I can't be. I'm only sixteen." She says pulling away from me starting to pace again. _

"_Technically, I think you're twenty-two." I correct her. She ignores me._

"_I haven't lived yet. I...Oh my God, my parents." She says stopping for a moment. "They must be so worried about me. "Ashley I can't be dead." She turns to me and says again. _

"_We don't know for sure if you're dead or not." I tell her in a whisper as the Garden starts to get crowded. I grab her arm and walk her further into the back of the Garden. We're surrounded by white lilies. I take a moment to take in my surroundings before continuing. "We don't know for sure so stop saying it, okay?" I tell her and she gives me a pained expression._

"_But what if I am?" She asks, her voice cracking. "I haven't..." She stops and shakes her head. "I haven't even had my first kiss, I've never dated anyone, I was gonna graduate next year... or five years ago...you know what I mean. I just... I haven't lived yet. And now I'm dead." She finishes and walks over to a group of yellow lilies in the corner. _

"_I don't know what's going on," I start, walking closer to her. "but I do know that I'm here, and you can see me and touch me. I don't know what that means." I shake my head and shrug. She turns around and faces me. "But I do know that you're not alone anymore. And you won't ever have to be again."_

"_Promise?" She asks, her blue eyes pleading with mine to say yes._

"_I promise." I nod._

–

"Ashley wake up." The nurse shakes me awake.

"Hmm?" I question her, opening one eye. I didn't get to sleep until late last night as memories of her swirled around my head.

"You have to leave, her family will be here soon and have requested that you not be here when they arrive." She tells me and I nod. I know that Spencer's parent's don't particularly like me. And I don't blame them really. When I showed up and their house two weeks ago, claiming that I'd met their daughter in a Garden recently, they thought I was crazy and called the cops on me. I didn't understand until Spencer's older brother explained the situation to me. I was devastated to say the least, but the day that Spencer stopped showing up at the Garden, I had no other choice but to go search for her. The real her.

And now... for the past two weeks. I spend most of my days and nights here. Holding her hand, hoping that something changes. Praying for a miracle.

"Okay." I nod and gather up my things. "Could you-"

"Of course." She smiles and nods. Already knowing what I was going to ask. "I'll call you as soon as they leave." She adds and I give her an appreciative smile before I exit.

–

"Well you're here early." My mother greets me as I enter the store. "What's the occasion?" She asks as I walk towards the employee lounge.

"I just felt like seeing your lovely face, mother." I tell her sarcastically and she rolls her eyes. My mom and I really were doing great, but the whole 'spending all my days and nights visiting a girl in the hospital that I didn't even know thing', really came between us.  
"Hey, Ash." My friend Madison greets me.

"Hey, Mads." I reply as I grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Isn't your shift in like...four hours?" She asks, looking down at her watch.

"I didn't have anywhere else to be." I answer her honestly and she just nods. Madison knows about the Garden...and Spencer. She was the only person that didn't think I was a total nut job after I told them. We've grown closer, actually.

"Still nothing?" She asks, standing up from the chair she was just sitting in. I take a swig of water and shake my head. "How long has it been?"

"Six years." I tell her and she nods.

"Look, Ash. I don't know what the right thing is to say in this situation. I've never...you know, dealt with something like this. But what I can say is that you're an amazing person and I'm sure that if things work out in your favor...she'll be a lucky girl." She tells me and I give her a small smile. "I'm gonna get back to work before the boss kills me." She says thumbing a finger in the direction of my mother.

"Okay." I nod and she leaves. I sit down at the table and toss my bag on the floor next to me. I sigh and pull out my journal.

–

"_And do you know what this flower is?" My father asks me and I giggle._

"_Of course I do daddy." I tell him and he gives me a big smile. _

"_Of course you do pumpkin." He says nuzzling his nose against mine. "I have the smartest five year old in the whole world." He adds, placing me down on my feet. _

"_Daddy." I look up to him and ask as he places the red rose back where he'd pick it up from. _

"_Yes sweetheart?" He looks down at me and asks._

"_What does it mean?" I say squinting my eyes. _

"_I love you." He bends down to eye level with me and says._

"_Daddddy." I drawl out and he laughs that laugh that only a father can laugh and it makes feel like everything in world is okay. That everything will always be okay._

"_Well that's what it means." He says kissing my forehead as he stands. "I'll take two of these Viola." He tells Mrs. Peatree who smiles down at me. "One for my Ashley and one for my lovely wife." He says as he hands Mrs. Preatree some money. _

"_I love you daddy." I tell him as he bends down and hands me the rose._

"_Not nearly as much as I love you, sweet pea." He tells me and kisses my cheek._


	5. Gardenia

I hope this story isn't confusing anyone. And if it is, please feel free to let me know and I will answer any questions you guys have. :) Keep leaving your comments cause I LOVE reading them.

* * *

"_Fancy seeing you here." Spencer smiles and says as I make my way over to her._

"_Fancy seeing you at all." I retort, returning a smile._

"_How many days has it been?" She asks as we take a seat on the bench._

"_Spencer," I say, turning to her with a smile, "I was here yesterday." I quirk a brow. _

"_Seems longer." She says with a thoughtful look on her face._

"_You just missed me, didn't you?" I ask in a playful tone and even in whatever state this is she's in she can't hide the red that appears on her cheeks. I've been coming to the Garden everyday for the past week. Spencer and I will hang out and talk and laugh for hours upon hours. Usually until I have to go to work or until the Garden closes. It was weird at first... you know... hanging out and talking to someone no one else can see. But now when people stare at me... I just don't care. _

"_No." She says and turns in the other direction. _

"_Spencer." I say in a knowing tone. _

"_Okay fine." She turns around and faces me. "Maybe I did. But I mean...don't think to highly of yourself, you are the only person that can see me." She says and feign insult._

"_So you're only my friend because I can see and hear you?" I ask and she nods. "Then we're totally no longer friends." I tell her crossing my arms and holding my chin up._

"_You don't mean that." She says and smiles moving closer to me. _

"_I do too." I tell her with a hmph._

"_Then leave." She says in a playful tone._

"_Okay I will then." I say and get up from the bench. I don't turn back around to look at her as I make my way to the exit. Three...two..._

"_Okay fine, I'm sorry." She says jumping up from the bench and chasing after me. _

_I turn and smile at her. "That's what I thought." _

"_That was cruel you know." She says as we both sit back down on the bench. _

_I shrug. "Sometimes the only way to teach a person a lesson is to-"_

_"Okay mom." She cuts me off with a smile._

_We sit quietly for a moment before I break the silence._

"_Why do you think you're here of all places?" I've been meaning to ask her all week._

"_What do you mean?" She asks and studies my face intently._

"_Like out of all the places in L.A you could be right now, why are you here." I stretch the word here._

"_Cause I can't leave, I told you that..." She smiles._

"_Noooo." I shake my head. "I mean, like why did you come here in the first place?"_

"_Oh." She says then scratches her head in thought. "I don't know." She shrugs._

"_Have you ever been here before? Like when you were..." I trail off not knowing the right word to use. "I don't think so." She shakes her head. "Maybe when I was little, I can't be sure. I'm not really a flower person." She shrugs again. _

"_You're shrugging too much again." I tell her with a smile._

"_Force of habit." Shrug._

"_Spencer." I playfully scold her. _

"_I'm sorry." She drawls out in a cute high pitched voice. _

"_How can you not be a flower person?" I ask after a moment._

"_I don't know." She stops herself from shrugging and looks at me._

"_Well I love them." I tell her and look around us at all the beautiful flowers and plants._

"_Could you teach me?" She asks timidly._

"_Teach you what?" I ask, turning back to face her._

"_You know..." She smiles and looks around us. "About all the different flowers and stuff. Maybe I'll start to like them." _

"_I..." I trail off and stare at her intently._

"_Oh come on... you love flowers, I'm not going anywhere and you're here everyday, so why not?" She questions and I contemplate my answer. It's not that I don't want to teach her. It's just that...talking about flowers was something my dad I shared...I just...you know what..._

"_Sure." I answer with a smile. "I'd love to teach you about flowers."_

"_Oh yay!" She says, clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down a little on the bench. "Okay so tell me what this one means." She says getting up and grabbing a Gardenia._

"_That's a Gardenia and it means 'you're lovely or secret love.'" I tell her and she tilts her head and smiles._

"_Well thank you, Ashley Davies." She smiles and hands me the flower. "I think you're lovely too." I can't help but smile and shake my head at her. "But for the record..." She trails off, raising a brow at me._

"_Yeah?" I egg her on._

"_You're gonna have to ask me a lot nicer than that if you want me to be your 'secret lover'." She says using air quotes and all. _

"_I'll keep that in mind." I chuckle out as I hand her the flower back. _

"_Look!" She says waving the flower around. "A magic floating flower." She says and starts making a 'woo' sound._

"_You're crazy." I shake my head at her. _

"_I know." She shrugs then makes an 'oops' face and I chase her around the back of the garden. _

–

"Why haven't you called me back?" I look up to see my girl...ex-girlfriend...okay fine, my current girlfriend standing over me.

"Nice to see you too, Amy." I fake a smile as she sits next me to on the bench. Me and Spencer's bench. I always come to the Garden when I need time to think, especially since Spencer stopped coming around. When I'm not at the hospital or work, I'm here. So it's no surprise Amy tracked me here.

"Don't give me that, Ashley. What is going on with you? Are you like breaking up with me or something because if you're breaking up with me then I need to know." She says really quickly. I place the book I was reading down beside me on the bench and turn to her.

"Look, Amy I'm just not-"  
"Really, Ash?" She questions and I go to speak again but she cuts me off. "You're leaving me for that girl aren't you?" She stands up and half yells. Drawing the attention of a few Garden patrons.

"Amy, keep your voice down." I plead with her. She rolls her eyes and sits back down on the bench.

"I don't understand, Ashley. We were fine three months ago, and then... then you changed." She sighs out and I feel bad. Amy was a good girlfriend, I never meant to hurt her. But, then I met Spencer... I mean if you can even call it that.

"I told you, Amy... I need time to figure some things out." I tell her and she looks as though she's going to cry. "Don't do that, please." I beg her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll what do you expect me to do when the girl I've been dating and that I love tells me she's need time to figure it out because of some ghost."

"Don't call her that!" Now I'm the one yelling.

"I didn't-" She shakes her head but it's too late.

"Just go." I tell her, not bothering to look over at her. She knows how much I hate it when she calls Spencer that. I told her about Spencer and at first she thought I was crazy but then she said that maybe this was a coping mechanism for trying to get over my father's death because I never really got the chance to grieve. She thinks Spencer is someone that I've created in my head to share my thoughts with. She doesn't know that there's a real Spencer Carlin laying in a hospital bed.

"Ashley I love you." She bends down in front of me and says, forcing my eyes to meet hers. "I love you and I'm here, I'm real Ashley." She says and placing my hand over her heart. Her lips quiver and I have to look away. "Please, don't ruin us." Is all she says before getting up and walking away.

I sigh and lay back on the bench.

"Wish you were here, Spencer." I say silently to myself before closing my eyes.


	6. White Camellia

**Ohsoclever1:** I said the exact same thing when I was writing it lol. I was like wow Spencer is funny in this. Aw you noticed lol. And yeah flowers is something I shared with my dad before he died. I felt bad for Amy too. I couldn't decide if I was gonna give her a girlfriend or not, but I decided to because I feel like with her having a girlfriend you guys would really get what I was trying to convey about Ashley not being able to control her feelings for Spence.

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy:** Some of it is in the previous chapter and some of the explanation is definitely in the later chapters. I hope you stick with this story to read it! :)

**Judelltar**: That is in future chapters. :) I definitely wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that. When I was writing this I freaked out and told my girlfriend that I was thinking about throwing it all out cause I didn't think you guys would enjoy it or might get confused at the way the chapters are written but she said I would be crazy to do that so you guys can thank her for this story.

**Tam24: **Yeah, they are really cute arent they?

**A**: Layers? lmao

**pati1996**: I'm glad you think so. :)

**Godlove**: Here's another chapter for you.

**Amy**: Yay! Welcome welcome! I love new readers and I especially love new reviewers. This chapter is so dedicated to you. Well you and my wifey lol.

**MsBlaze: **Baby stop that lol. You would freak the fuck out if you woke up after 24 hours of sleeping hoe lmao. Don't pretend. I would call the cops on you if you showed up at my hospital room lol. I LOVE YOU. Stop pretending like you don't already know what's gonna happen. smh And I'm gonna make you love them even more *wink wink* lol

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I love reading your comments so keep leaving them. I will post another update tomorrow afternoon probably. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely girlfriend michelle or as you know her MsBlaze! I love you more than words! and also to Amy...Hey AMY! lol

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you here." Glen, Spencer's brother, says coming into the hospital room.

"I'm always here... when I can be." I tell him as he shuts the door and walks over to his sister's side.

"I don't get why you care so much." He says as he grabs hold of his sister's hand, taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from me.

"I love her, Glen." I tell him. He eyes me thoughtfully before looking back at his sister.

"You don't even know her." He says softly. Not in a hateful tone or anything, just more confused than anything.

"But I do, though." I say with conviction. "I know her... and I love her." I tell him again.

"My parent's think you're crazy." He says looking up at me again.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving her."

"I know." He nods and looks at his sister again. "It's been six years..." He says not taking his eyes off his sister. "...six long, hard years and my parent's think that it's time to let go..." He trails off and I can see him squeeze his sister's hand tighter.

"Let go?" I question. Not entirely sure of what he means.

He kisses his sisters' hand, before standing and releasing it, then turns and looks at me. "My parent's are taking her off life support next week." He says and I shoot up.

"What?!" I yell.

"There's nothing you can do, Ashley. They've decided and that's that. I've ask-"

"They can't do this!" I yell again, getting the attention of the nurses and doctors in the hall.

"They can and they have." He tells me, looking straight in my eyes. I can see the sorrow on his face and hear it in his voice. He doesn't want this...how could her parents?

"But what if she..." I trail off and drop my head. I know that anything I say is fruitless. I have no say in what happens to Spencer. She wasn't my wife...hell, she wasn't even my girlfriend. Why would her parents listen to me? "They can't do this." I say in a softer voice, sitting back down in the chair. Glen walks over to the side of the bed I'm on and sits in the chair next to me.  
"I know how you feel..." He starts, grabbing my hand. "...I tried to talk them out of it but they said this is what's best for her. They said it's time for us to let go." He adds and squeezes my hand before he stands up. "I'd suggest you spend as much time with her as possible." He turns and looks at me. "Cause come next Thursday..." He trails off, but I know the rest of that sentence.

I have eight days to figure out a way to keep Spencer's parents from taking her off life support.

–

"_Where do flowers go when they die, daddy?" I look up and ask my father, holding a withered sweet pea flower in my hand. _

"_I don't know, sweet pea." He says, taking the flower out of my hand. _

"_Do you think they go to heaven, daddy?" I ask him._

_He gives me a small smile and kisses me on my forehead. "Maybe they do." He tells my five-year-old form. _

"_Like grandma?" I ask in a hopeful tone._

"_Like grandma." He nods and I smile wide. _

"_Do you think I'll go to heaven daddy?" _

_He stares at me intently. "Of course you will sweet pea. As long as you keep this same heart." He says placing a finger up to my chest. "I have no doubt that there's a place for you up there." He tells me and smiles. _

–

"_What time do you have to leave?" Spencer asks me as we sit on the bench, discussing the different types of flowers. I've taught her for about a week straight and we haven't even come close to being half way done. I didn't realize how many different species of plants and flowers there were. _

"_Half an hour." I tell her and she pouts. "No pouting." I scold her. "We agreed there would be no pouting when I had to leave. You know I have to go to work or my mom will have a fit._

"_But it sucks when you're not here. I get bored...and lonely." She says standing up from the bench, placing the freesia flower back on the table._

"_I know, but some of us have to go to work so we can make real money to pay rent and other bills. You have it great, living here rent free." I joke, but she doesn't smile. My smile fades when I realize what's she's thinking. "I'm sorry." I say quickly._

"_It's fine." She waves me off. "I know you didn't mean it like that." She says and forces a smile. We both are quiet for a moment. "And you know you don't pay rent, you still live with your mother." She says, breaking the silence. That's only what I told her. I actually have an apartment with my girlfriend._

"_Oh hardy har har." I roll my eyes as she laughs at me. "It's soooo funny." I say standing up from the bench, moving closer to her. _

"_Well, I'm not the one that lives with my mother. I have this whole bachelor pad Garden to myself." She says trying to make a joke but I can tell how much it hurts her to have to stay here, every night...alone._

"_Mhm." I nod and smile at her. We lock eyes and everything just...stops. The people around us stop buzzing, the fans stop blowing, the misters that keep the plants wet stop misting. Everything is frozen as I just stare in her eyes. We both gulp and her eyes flutter shut. _

"_Spencer." I call her name and close my eyes. She doesn't respond for a moment so I open my eyes._

"_What does this one mean?" She asks me holding up a white Camellia flower. I take a couple of steps back and smile._

"_You're adorable." I say._

_She blushes before saying, "I'm asking what this flower means, Ash?" _

_I giggle a bit before replying. "I just told you." I tell her with a smile. _

"_Oh!" She says in realization. "You meant the..." She trails off, putting the flower down. _

"_Spencer..." I say with a smile._

"_Hmm?" She asks, looking up at me._

"_You're adorable too." _


	7. Fir

_The story is gonna start picking up from here. I'm really excited about you guys reading the upcoming chapters. I also love posting two chapters ago so keep those reviews coming and I'll try and keep doing that._

**Ohsoclever1: **You know I always have to throw those twists in there. Lol. I think Ashley didn't tell Spencer because the time she spent with Spencer she wanted it to be special. #shrug. I don't really know though, even though I wrote the story. lol. You'll find out why Spencer stopped showing up to the garden soon enough. :) Lol I didn't think about it like that. Like Ashley is an adult and Spencer is a child. Hmmm, I hope it doesn't come off like that throughout the rest of the story haha.

**Amy: **Aw, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed Beyond A Reasonable Doubt and now you're enjoying this one. It makes me giddy lol.

**pati1996: **Yay you love it! lol. You definitely will.

**Guest: **They are very beautiful aren't they? I'm glad you're liking this story.

**Tam24: **Here's the new update for you! :)

**A: **I never thought about her as having layers but now that you mention it. I guess she does. :)

**southtrash: **Lol you're funny. Save SPENCER AHHHH! lol

**sarahlynn00: **Oh no, don't crrrry I'm sorry. Thank you so much it means a lot. Thank you for commenting diligently.

**MsBlaze: **Ugh I love you! And yes, I'm about to go through my obsessive twilight phase again! You know I get that way before a new movie is about to come out so prepare for me to be engrossed in reading all the books and watching all the movies over the next month. :) I hope you still love me when I'm done. This story is a UNICORN lol

**Godlove: **Aw yay! I'm happy to teach you.

* * *

Time.

Life's most fragile yet sought after commodity.

No one knows just how much time they are allotted on earth. How many hours, days, months or years they'll get to spend with their loved ones.

No one knows any of this for sure.

The only thing we do know, in the cold and cruel world is that, when you love someone...like really love them, no amount of time is ever enough.

–

"_What time do you have?" Spencer asks me for like the tenth time. _

"_Half past two. Why do you keep asking me the time?" I ask her in a suspicious tone. Ever since I got here, two hours ago, Spencer has been asking me the time every twenty minutes._

"_And you're sure today is the fourth right?" She asks with a smile._

"_Yes, Spencer." I nod my head. "Are you gonna tell me what this is about?" I ask and she shakes her head. _

"_Well I'm not gonna just sit here while you count down the minutes until I have to leave." I tell her standing up from the bench._

"_What time is it now?" She asks and I sigh as I look down at my watch. Two-thirty-one." I tell her in a sort of annoyed tone. _

_She smiles and stands up from the bench. "Happy birthday, Glen." She says to no one in particular. I look around to see if I see any other ghostly figures walking around but no... it's just us. It usually is on a Monday afternoon. _

"_Who's Glen?" I question and she opens her eyes and her smile gets impossibly brighter._

"_He's my older brother." She tells me, walking over to a row a Fir flowers. "He was born at 2:31p.m twenty-three years ago today." She has her back to me but I can hear the joy in her voice as she remembers him._

"_Spencer." I call her name and she turns around to face me._

"_Hmm?"_

"_How come you never talk about your family to me?" I ask and she purses her lips together. "I mean, I'm only asking because we've hung out for over a month now and all we talk about are flowers. I really don't know anything about you." I point out. _

"_You're right." She nods and turns back around. _

"_Do you have to work today?" She asks and I shake my head, realizing she has her back turned so she can't see me. _

"_No." I speak up._

"_Well, do you have time to listen to a boring story about Spencer Carlin's life?" She asks, turning around with a Fir flower in her hand. _

"_Yes." I nod and smile. "I love boring stories." I add and we both share a grin. _

"_What does this one mean?" She asks, walking over to me and handing me the flower._

"_Time." I tell her and she smiles wider, if possible._

"_How befitting." _

–

"Ashley there's nothing you can do." Madison tells me as I pace around her apartment. After finding out the news about Spencer, I called her and told her that we needed to talk. I need to come up with a game plan to stop them from doing this.

"Madison, that's not helping." I tell her and she sighs.

"I know. But you need to hear it. They're her parent's, Ash."

"I know." I say and shut my eyes tightly. Stopping my movements and picturing Spencer's face in my head. I don't see her in the Garden anymore. I can't lose her here too.

"It's been six years." Madison tells me unnecessarily.

"I know." I say again.

"She hasn't shown any signs of improvement."

"I know!" I say again. This time raising my voice. "I'm sorry." I turn to my friend and say. I know she's trying to help. Telling me things that I need to hear. But I don't want to hear the rational side of this. I want to be irrational right now.

"Ashley, maybe it's time-"

"I have to get her out of there!" I say, starting to pace again.

"What?" Madison asks, confused.

"I have to get her out of there." I say again, realizing that cleared up none of her confusion.

"What...who?" She asks, standing up and stopping me from pacing.

"Spencer." I say, looking straight into her eyes.

"Ashley..." She starts, shaking her head with wide eyes. "...don't-"

"I have to." I cut her off. "They're gonna kill her." I say and try to hold back my tears. I know my face is conveying all my confusion, anger and pain right now.

"I know this is hard but you can't do this Ashley. You'll go to jail. They can sue you, Ash." She tries to reason with me, but I'm not listening. I'm not letting them do this and that's that.

"I love her, Mads." I tell her and she nods and pulls me into a hug.

"Ashley, you're my friend and I love you." She says and squeezes me tighter. "But you didn't even know her...not really." She says and I can't help the tears that escape my eyes. They're like hot searing fire running down my cheeks, but I don't have the strength to lift a hand to wipe them away. Madison pulls back and wipes them for me. I internally thank her. "Maybe it's time for you to let her go." She says and that takes my knees right out from under me. I openly sob on my friends shoulder as she guides me down to sit on the floor.

There's never enough time...

–

"_I got my first pet when I was six." She says, continuing her life story._

"_Spencer, when I said that I wanted to know more about you...this isn't really what I had in mind." It's been three hours and she's telling me her life, year by year. Every. Single. Detail. _

"_Well, you didn't really specify. So...now you have to just sit back and listen." She tells me with a smile and I roll my eyes at her. _

"_It was a turtle." She says, continuing with her story of Spencer Carlins life at age six._

"_What'd you call it?" I pretend to be interested. Okay...yes, I'm bored. I was looking for more juicy stories when asked her to tell me about her family and her life before you know...this. _

"_Turtle." She says simply._

"_How imaginative." I say with a smirk._

"_I was six." She counters with a smile._

"_And that's an excuse because..." I trail off and she slaps my arm._

"_You're a jerk." She says in a playful tone._

"_I know." I shrug._

"_Okay, so where was I?..." She says, and contorts her face like she's trying to remember something. "Oh yeah!" She says and looks at me. "So turtle died like a week later because no one taught me how to feed him and I kept over feeding him and I didn't know." She says the last bit in a soft voice._

"_Aw, I'm sorry." I reply in a genuine voice._

"_After that, we got a puppy." She says and her face lights up again. "But then he died too." She says going back to her solemn tone. _

"_Spencer this isn't really-"_

"_You're gonna listen to every single detail of my life Ashley Davies." She says, pointing a finger at me._

"_Fine." I drawl out. _

"_It's not like you don't have the time." She says with a smile._

"_All I got is time." I smile back as she continues with the story. Telling me how she lost her first tooth in a fight in first grade._

_I think we forget how valuable Time really is..._


	8. Fern

_Here's another update for you guys. I don't feel particularly well today but I wanted to put out an update for you guys anyways. Cause I love you guys of course. Hope you enjoy. Keep leaving those comments cause I really enjoy reading them :)_

**Lovely:** Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**arprez:** Thank you! I hope you feel that way about this one as well!

**southtrash**: I laughed out loud and your comment. Seriously funny stuff. I agree, Ashley probably shoulda just started stating facts about Spencer's life that she couldn't possibly know unless she actually talked to Spencer. You'll have to keep reading to find out if she does lol.

**GreenPen85**: That's what I was going for with this Spencer, I bit of humor and innocence. I'm glad that's coming off when you read it.

**casalang**: Well thank you so much for taking the time to tell me that you're reading and enjoying it. I'm glad to hear that and I hope you continue to let me know what you're thinking. ;)

**Cornish**: I'm so glad to hear that you're feeling better. Thank you for going back and reviewing every chapter. It means a lot that you would take the time to do that. I love reading your comments. Random question, do you watch the L.A Complex? Cause there's this guy on there that says hihi whenever he answers the phone lol. Aw thank you, I wouldn't say genius lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it though.

**Amy:** Thank you very much. It definitely is and I think we all can say that we don't value it as much as we should.

**JCEE:** Thank you. I'm glad you loved it.

**SONNOC:** Yes! I definitely do watch Greys Anatomy and Mark being taken off life support made me cry. I felt like they killed off Lexi why take mark away from us too? It makes no sense to me. They should have just let him get better. I mean, damn they took Arizona's leg for goodness sake. I'm not sure what they are doing this season lol. I'm glad that you decided to give my story a read it really means a lot, especially cause you're enjoying it. I totally agree, I hate it when I have to wait months for one of my fav stories to get updated. That is part of the reason I update so quickly and another reason is that I'm impatient lol. I give you person to put Spencer in your back pocket haha. That's what I was going for with that comment, thanks for getting it. Okay lemmy stop cause I can go on and on about your comment I loved it so much. I told my gf that she better watch out cause your comment was so amazing I wanna leave her for you lol. She didn't think it was funny lol #shrug.

**ana:** I'll try hehe.

**Guest**: I'm sorry lol. Here's another one for you.

**pati1996**: You're the second person to tell me that I have no clue what that is lol. I think I'm gonna Google it and watch it now. I do enjoy the moments with Spencer and Ashley too. Spencer is exceptionally cute in this story.

**Tam24**: Thank you. I'm glad you got what I was trying to convey in that update.

**Guest:** Sorry I couldn't get another one out yesterday. If I get enough reviews I'll post another one today for you guys. Thanks for reading.

**Godlove**: Here's another one for you.

**taymm15**: Aw thank you. I don't consider myself a great writer I just feel like I have a lot of ideas and I love being able to express them through writing fics. :)

**MsBlaze**: Baby I love you, come take care of me please and thank you lol. Like I can't just call and tell you this lol. Anyways, I'm gonna start obsessing over twilight tomorrow when I feel better, k?

* * *

"Can you just tell me what you want!" Amy screams at me as I stare at the wall behind her. I've never been the best at breaking up with someone. I don't like hurting people. I don't like it because I know how it feels to lose someone you love and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. "Ashley please." Amy bends down to eye level with me. She came over this morning and told me she wanted to talk. After leaving Madison's last night I skipped work and came straight home. I wasn't really in the mood to help people find records of people who have been dead for twenty years.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can manage. I let her in and told her that we could talk, but I knew I wouldn't have anything to say. Honestly, I don't know what I want. I know it's wrong to pine after someone who I probably won't ever have but sometimes we can't control what the heart wants.

"You're sorry?" She asks, standing back upright. "Ashley," She sits down on the couch next to me. "I don't understand. Please...help me understand." She begs and I can hear the desperation in her voice. She needs me to explain to her how I can choose someone who isn't alive over her. Again...she doesn't know about the real Spencer...the flesh and blood Spencer...that's laying on a hospital bed at LA Medical. Maybe if I told her about that Spencer she'd understand. Because right now, all she's knows is that I go to the Garden and talk to someone who no one else can see. Someone whom I haven't seen in weeks.

"I don't know how." I tell her she I can see her trying to fight her tears. "Don't cry, Amy." I tell her in the best sympathetic voice I can muster.

"Do you still love me?" She ask as a single tear falls down her cheek.

"Yes." I reply honestly. I do love her. She's been an amazing girlfriend. How many girlfriends do you know that wouldn't call the crazy house to come and take you away when you tell them that you can see and talk to someone who no one else can?

"Then why can't we-"

"Because I love her too." I say and close my eyes. I don't have to see her to know that her face has changed to anger... I also don't have to open my eyes to know she's walking out of our apartment right now. The apartment we shared, but now undoubtedly belongs to me.

–

"_What does this one mean?" She asks me, holding a fern up._

"_That's a fern." I say, taking it out of her hands. "And it means, magic." I add and smile._

"_Ooooo, like the movie The Ferngully, right?" She asks in a serious tone and I just stare at her. "What?" She asks confused. _

"_You're not serious right?"_

"_What?" She asks again. "That's a legitimate question, Ashley." She drawls out, holding her mouth open a bit. I giggle at her and she hits me._

"_Ow." I say and rub my arm._

"_Well don't laugh at me. It's not nice." She says pouting. _

"_Fine." I roll my eyes and get up from the bench. I walk over to a row of Hyacinth and grab a purple one. "Here." I say, handing it to her. _

"_What's this?" _

"_It's a Hyacinth. It means I'm sorry." I tell her as I take a seat back in front of her on the bench. _

"_Aw." She smiles and smells the flower. "It's like spicy and sweet at the same time." She tells me and I smile._

"_Like you..." I trail off and she rolls her eyes. _

"_I am not spicy." She stands up from the bench to put the flower back where I got it from._

"_Ashley?" I turn to see Mrs. Peatree standing in the doorway to the back part of the Garden where Spencer and I spend all our time. She looks at me then at Spencer...or the flower that's floating in the air. I look at Spencer then back at Mrs. Peatree who's still staring at the flower, then back at Spencer who looks like a deer caught in headlights._

_"Put it down." I whisper to Spencer who's eyes go wide before she placing the flower down. "Mrs. Peatree." I say, standing up from the bench. "Is there something I can do for you?" I ask her, but I'm not sure if she heard me or not. Her feet are still rooted to the same spot they were when she came in, and her eyes are fixed on the flower that is no longer floating. Spencer walks over to me._

"_I'm sorry." She whispers and I turn to her with a confused face. _

_Why is she apologizing?_

"_Mrs. Peatree." I try again. She shakes her head clear and walks over to where Spencer was just standing. She picks up the flower and examines it like she's looking for strings. Something...anything to explain what she just witnessed. _

"_I must be getting old." She says as she places the flower back down._

"_Mrs. Peatree..." I say for the third time and she finally looks at me. _

"_Ashley dear..." She says and walks over to me. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" She asks and I nod. Mrs. Peatree has been kind enough to allow me to spend hours and hours in her Garden without so much as a second glance at me, a small favor is the least I can do for her._

"_Of course." I tell her._

"_Well, John has a doctor's appointment in an hour but I don't want to close the Garden. I was wondering if you could close up for me and drop the key back off in the morning. I have an extra set at the house so don't worry about me getting in tomorrow." _

"_Okay." I nod again. Simple enough. _

"_Well, we close at ten. As you already know." She tells me with a smile. _

"_Yes, ma'am." I tell her._

"_Okay. Call me if you have any problems." She says and starts to shuffle back out the way she came in._

"_Okay!" I call after her. There weren't many people in the Garden today. There usually isn't when there's an event going on downtown. _

"_Ashley..." Spencer says in a timid voice, causing me to turn and look at her._

"_Yes?" I question._

"_I was wondering if...I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to... I was just..." She trails off and looks down at the floor. _

"_What is it Spencer?" I ask, already partly knowing the answer._

"_Would you..." She pauses and swallows thickly. "Would you stay here...with me...tonight?" She says in almost a whisper, and I don't keep her waiting long with my answer._

"_Of course." I say and she smiles._

–

"Spencer..." I call her name as I hold her hand. After Amy left I immediately came to the hospital. I had a shift today but I blew it off again. I don't see the point in working any more. "Spencer, I really need you to wake." I say to her still figure. She looks so...so fragile. I squeeze my eyes closed tightly. "Please." I say in a whisper. "Show me a sign. Tell me what to do. I don't know what to do here, Spencer. Everyone is telling me to let you go...but I can't do that. I can't let you go if there's a chance that you'll wake up. Please..." I say again. "Tell me what to do..." I say and I swear that she squeezed my hand. "Spencer!" I say, shooting up in my chair. "Spencer..." I call her name again. "Nurse T!" I yell and the nurse runs in the room.

"What is it?" She asks me in a worried tone.

"She squeezed my hand." I tell her, pointing at our joined hands. She sighs and walks over to me. She knows me pretty well. She's always been one of my favorite people to take care Spencer.

"Ashley..." She says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes when patients are in coma's they have what we call a sporadic movement. She doesn't know you're here. She can't see or feel or squeeze your hand, Ashley. I'm sorry." Nurse T says before turning and walking back out of the room.

She's wrong.

I know she is.

Spencer squeezed my hand. I felt it.

And I know that she can hear me...

"Spencer I love you, and I'm gonna figure this all out." I tell her as I place a kiss on her forehead and make my way out of her room. I'm gonna figure out a way to save her...if it's the last thing I do.


	9. Red Rose

Because you guys are so freaking awesome, I'm gonna post another chapter. :) I love updating...can't you tell?

casalong: Her family think that it's time. What would you do in that situation? Here's another update for you :)

SONNOC: Don't ever worry about your comment being too long. I freaking love it. I told my gf to read your comment but she hasn't yet so... I'll let you know what she says when she does. I wouldn't mind following Shonda around for a day if it meant I get to meet Sara and Jessica lol. Omg i know right... I hated that they talked about Lexi like that she was my FAVORITE ugh I still can't get over that. Yeah, Ashley is checked out and Amy is just trying to fix it but I guess you can't if the other person isn't willing. Yeah, thats what my gf said about flowers. She's like how do you know all this and I didn't even know flowers had this many meanings and all that. lol. And I told her again after reading this latest review that I have a fanfic crush on you she gave me the side eye lol.

GreenPen85: Aw. I hope you feel better as well. I think that I woulda freaked the freak out too if I was Mrs. Peatree lol.

ana: OMG I guess you have to love me forever lol. Hmm...I can't tell you what happens to Spencer, that would ruin the whoooooole thing lol.

guest: Here you are.

MsBlaze: All I'm gonna say is...nothing lol

Reader: OMG i laughed so hard when I read this. You went in on Spencer's parents. I totally agree though.

Cornish: Ahhh you might be right. And sorry I ask random questions sometimes lol.

A: Don't get fired lol. Thank you for reading though.

pati1996: I'm gonna watch it. I like movies and stories with a supernatural type element like my story. Thank you for pointing it out to me.

Tam24: That seems to be the theme. People feeling sorry for Amy. I guess I kinda do too. or maybe I don't cause I wrote it. lol. idk.

JCEE: Your pretty please totally got me to post this lol.

Derpalicious: Lol Amy does HAVE to go. Ashley clearly doesn't love her.

Lovely: YAY!

Godlove: Thank youuuu. :)

* * *

"So this is where you met her huh?" Glen asks as he takes a seat next to me on the bench.

"How did you-"

"I just had a feeling." He tells me, without looking at me.

"Yeah." I reply softly, answering his earlier question. "She was sitting right where you're sitting." I tell him and I can see a small smile playing at his lips.

He turns and looks at me and I know he's been crying. "Is she here now?" He asks in a low voice.

"No." I shake my head. "I haven't seen her and few weeks." I tell him and he purses his lips and nods.

"Is she..." He trails off and looks at me.

"I don't know." I tell him, knowing what he was asking.

"Ashley." He says my name and drops his head.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking off into the distance.

"In five days-"

"I know." I cut him off. "I'm gonna figure it out, Glen." I tell him with confidence in my voice. "I'm not gonna let them do this." I assure him.

"I..." He starts, looking up at me. "I'm rooting for you." Is all he says before standing up and exiting the Garden.

Five days...

–

"_Dad can I ask you something?" I turn to my dad and ask._

"_Of course, Ashley." He says turning to me, placing the red tulip he was holding down._

"_How did you know that you were in love with mom?" I ask and his eyes go wide a bit. _

"_Ashley do you-"_

"_No." I cut him off with a smile. "I'm just asking." I assure him._

"_Whew." He says wiping the fake sweat off his forehead. "I'm not ready to have that talk with you." He says as we sit down on the bench._

"_Dad, I'm fourteen I already know. Plus mom beat you to it anyways...like five years ago." I tell him and he nods and smiles._

"_Good to know." _

"_So you gonna tell me how you knew when you loved mom?" I ask him._

"_Oh, right." He says, getting back up and grabbing a red rose and coming to sit back down next to me. "Well, I was sixteen and she was fifteen, I was a sophomore and she was a freshman. I'd never dated anyone prior to your mother. I wasn't really popular, believe it or not." He says and smiles at me, and I bump his shoulder with mine._

"_Hard to believe." I tell him genuinely._

"_I was walking her home one day after school, we'd been going out for maybe only two months...three at the most. But on the walk home I saw a rose blooming in her neighbors yard and back then I was just as much into flowers as I am now. I've always known that I would be a botanist." He says and shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm getting off track."_

"_It's okay." I tell him with a smile. _

"_The rose was blooming and it was one of the most beautiful roses that I'd ever seen." He says and smiles like he's replaying the moment in his head. "I guess your mother could tell what I was thinking because she released my hand and ran over to her neighbor's yard and picked that rose right out the ground and walked back over to me. 'You want this?' She asked me with a smile. But I was dumbfounded. Who just goes into someone's yard and pulls something from their garden? 'Christine Mr. Brooks is going to kill you.' I told her and she just shrugged. 'You looked like you wanted it, so I went and got it for you.' She told me without an ounce of fear in her voice." He stops and looks down at me. "You look just like her at that age." He says and hands me the rose he was holding. _

"_What happened next?" I ask, completely enthralled in the story._

"_I took the rose from her and finished walking her home. When we got to her doorstep I told her she didn't have to go and get the rose for me and she told me that she knew that, she just wanted to. After that I leaned forward and kissed her. And when our lips touched I knew... it wasn't our first kiss, but it was the first kiss that mattered." He finishes with a thoughtful look._

"_That's beautiful, dad." I tell him and he looks down at me again. _

"_I've never loved anyone apart from your mother." He says._

"_Except me." I counter._

"_Including you." He corrects me with a smile._

–

"_Ashley I think that we should talk about this." Spencer says as I get up to leave the Garden._

"_I don't think there's anything to talk about." I tell her, stopping but not turning around._

"_I know you think you do, but you don't." She says and I can hear the pain in her voice the longing. _

"_Don't tell me what I feel." Is my reply._

"_Ashley." She says and I know she's directly behind me now. I can feel her breath on my neck._

"_Did that night mean nothing to you?" I ask, desperation seeping from my words. I need her to tell me that it did. I need her to have felt what I felt that night. _

"_It meant everything." She assures me._

"_Then why-"_

_"Because this isn't right...you shouldn't have to do this." She stops and sighs. I know this hurts her as much as it's hurting me. I don't know why she won't stop being so stubborn about it. _

"_Please, Spencer, say it back." I beg her. _

"_I can't." She replies._

_I turn around and face her. Tears now spilling from my eyes. "But you feel it too." _

"_Yes." She whispers._

"_Then just say it." I tell her again._

_"No." She replies, again in a whisper._

"_Then I can't be here." I say and turn to leave._

_That night, a week ago meant everything to me. _

_It was the best night of my life. _

_I don't understand why Spencer won't acknowledge that she's feeling the same thing as me._

_I stop for a moment when I hear Spencer call after me, but I shake my head and continue to walk away. Not daring to turn around. I know the pull her eyes have. _

_If she couldn't tell me she loved me back...then I couldn't be here..._


	10. Jonquil

_I really would love to post another chapter today. So comment comment comment and the next chapter will be up in a few hours :)_

_Cornish: I guess Ashley can't see it that way. She just knows that she loves her and nothing else matters. And yeah I know what you mean lol. I think this could all be harder on Ashley because she had the most to lose by falling for Spencer...don't you think?_

_SONNOC: Yuuuup fanfic crush. My gf said she remembers your name but not the conversation. We both have terrible memories though so... don't worry about it lol. Glad you loved it, I liked writing Glen in this story. I told MsBlaze that I wish I would have put him in it more. He was a great brother to Spencer. Aw. Aren't we all saps at heart though? lol. And btw I don't mind your rants about Grey's Anatomy. I wonder if you watch any of the other shows I watch?... I will go ahead and answer your question, no that's not the last time Spencer and Ashley saw each other. Cause I didn't want you over there freaking out lol. _

_dani: I love updating daily! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one as well._

_A: We sure are. _

_Reader: Here's the next update for you. _

_Ohsoclever1: "Deeper than the ocean." I'm pretty sure that's the first time anyone has ever told me that :)_

_ana: well here you are :)_

_Tam24: He is very sweet. I also love his character._

_lovely: That's my goal. I'm so glad I achieved it. _

_mathgeek: OOoooo candy. See now I want some. lol. I'm glad you liked the update. I think it's important to make the characters seem as real as possible, I also don't like to stray too much from the Spencer and Ashley that were on the show, you know what I mean? And I believe this is the first review I've seen from you so welcome to the party. ;)_

_victorial117: The language is totally cool lol. I get like that sometimes when I enjoy something a whole lot. I'm glad that you're liking my story so much it causes you to swear hehe. _

_sarahlynn00: I promise to fill you in on that night at the Garden. :)_

_pati1996: You'll find out soon I promise._

_DeathDealer: Aw well I'm glad you decided to join the review party. It's nice to see you here. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I hope you freaking love the rest of it. _

_Godlove: Thank you my dear. :) That sounded a little creepy didn't it haha._

* * *

Hurting someone has never been a strong suit of mine. I've never been the malicious type, or angered easily.

I've always believed that it's easier to smile than to frown.

Easier to love than to hate.

I know what true pain feels like, I know what it's like to lose someone you love and I don't wish that on anyone.

–

"Stop looking at me like that." I tell Madison, who won't stop staring at me.

"You broke up with Amy didn't you?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Why not?" She asks in a confused tone.

"I don't know how. I've never been good with break ups." I tell her, complete with a shrug.

"Ashley you know you can't keep stringing her along." Madison says and of course she's right.

"I know." I reply.

"Then why don't you just tell her? Does she..." She trails off and looks up at me.

"No... I mean kinda." Madison raises a brow and I continue. "I told her about the Spencer in the Garden not the Spencer at LA Medical." I say apprehensively.

"Ashley!" My friend scolds me.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna tell her, I just haven't gotten around to it."

"Ashley it's really not fair to-"

"I know." I cut her off. "I'm gonna tell her." I assure her. She gives me a knowing look before we both go back to watching T.V.

–

"_Ashley." My mother calls for me when I enter the house. It's barely nine so I know I haven't broken curfew. What could she want?_

"_Yeah mom?" I ask when I enter the kitchen. I can tell she's been crying. "Mom?" I question when she doesn't say anything. "Mom?" I try again, moving around the counter to where she's standing. "Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The questions fall from my lips, but she doesn't answer any of them. She just continues to cry. "Mom please." I beg for answers. She shakes her head and wipes her face._

"_Have a seat honey." She tells me pointing to the table. The table we eat breakfast at every morning. Where we share our days over dinner. I walk over to the table slowly and sit down._

"_Mom can you just tell me what's going on please." I ask. She slowly walks over to the table and takes a seat in the chair next to me. I can tell that she's willing herself not start crying again. _

"_Ashley..." She starts, swallowing thickly. I look down and I can see my heart beating through my shirt. I know whatever is about to come out of my mother's mouth won't be good news. "Honey, your father..." Is all she is able to say before stand up from the chair, the loud clang of the chair hitting the floor echoes throughout the kitchen. _

"_No." I breathe out and I can feel the tears already building. "No mom." I shake my head. Wishing...hoping...praying that's she not about to say what I think she is. "He's not..." I trail off and shut my eyes tight. This is a dream. This is all just a really bad dream._

"_He was at work sweetie, he had a heart attack and they couldn't-"_

_"You're lying!" I cut her off, shaking my head._

"_Ashley please, calm-"_

_"Don't you dare tell me to calm down." I say with trembling lips. I'm not gonna cry. This is just a bad dream. I'm not gonna cry._

"_Ashley he didn't feel any pain." She says and my face contorts in pain. "They say it happened so quickly, he was gone before he hit the ground." _

"_Mom, stop." I plead with her. "Tell me you're lying. Tell me this is some sick joke." I say, unable to hold back the tears any longer._

"_I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "I..." She trails off as she sees my body hit the floor. I'm not sure what happened after that. I was on autopilot for the next year._

–

"I'm glad you called." Amy says to me as she walks into our apartment and hugs me.

"Sure." I hug her back. "You don't have to sleep at your mom's house Am." I tell her and she smiles.

"I was giving you your space." She says with a smile, then I notice the flower in her hand.

"What's this?" I ask as she hands it to me.

"It's a Jonquil." She replies.

"I know, what kind of flower it is, I'm asking why you're giving it to me?"

"The guy at the flower shop told me that it means-"

"Amy." I cut her off.

"Hmm?" She asks.

"I need to talk to you about something." I place the flower on the table by the door and walk us over to the couch.

"What is it, Ash?" She asks me as we sit down.

I sigh before beginning, "Am's you're an amazing person and the months that we spent together were nothing short amazing-"

"Ashley." She cuts me off. I can see it in her eyes that she knows what I'm about to say and she's begging me not too.

"I have to say this, Amy." I tell her as the tears build in both our eyes. Her eyes flutter shut as I continue. "I love you, and you know that. I will always love you. You'll always have a place in my heart." I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry. I shut my eyes tightly, before sighing and starting again. "We can't be together anymore." My words leave my lips as my eyes open to see Amy crying. "Don't cry, please." I tell her, lifting a hand to wipe away the falling tears.

"You can't tell me not to cry when you're doing this to me, Ashley... to us."

"Amy I'm doing this because I love you." I try to explain to her.

"You love a ghost!" She shouts as she stands up from the couch.

"Her name is Spencer, and she's a real life person Amy." I tell her and realize how funny it sounded.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Her name is Spencer and she's a real person, not a figment of my imagination. She's in a coma at LA Medical." I tell her and her face changes from sadness to anger.

"You knew this the entire time?!" She half screams.

"No." I shake my head. "Not the entire time." I say.

"But you did know! And some point you found out and you failed to tell me, your girlfriend about it?!" She questions and all I can do is nod. "Fuck you, Ashley." She says before turning around and swiftly making her way out the front door.

I walk over to the flower on the table by the door and pick it up.

_Jonquil flower...the desire to be loved_

I sigh and close my eyes.

This is why I hate breaks up.


	11. Red Camellia

_Yay another chapter. I was gonna post this later but the Vampire Diaries comes on so... yeah, I'm gonna be watching that lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Keep leaving your reviews, I absolutely love reading them._

_mathgeek: I got cake not candy lol. I'm glad you think my story is awesome enough to review. That makes me super happy. :)_

_Ohsoclever1: Yeah, I thought it was a sweet gesture on Amy's part. She was a really great girlfriend, I felt bad for her. Yeah, I think Ashley checked out the moment she met Spencer._

_Reader: I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_Cornish: Aw, I'm sorry I made you dislike Ashley in the last chapter. that wasn't my intention I wanted it to be more of Ashley doing the grownup thing by letting her go. LOL, you and this online thing is funny lol. I'm glad I'm teaching you things. :)_

_SONNOC: I'm missing a lot of my shows cause I need to update that profile but that's cool that you're stalking me lol. I like it. It makes me feel less weird about my reviewer crush I have on you lol. I wasn't intentionally ignoring your question btw lol. I just forgot to answer it hehe. I'm gonna forget again. Madison is trying to be a good friend I guess. Just tryna tell Ashley what she thinks she needs to hear. It was partly about that and partly about Ashley knowing what it feels like to get the worse news ever so she never wants to hurt anyone else. I'm glad you can read my story after a nice long work out! Yay me :)_

_Godlove: Of course I will :)_

_southtrash: I agree, that was definitely something that Ashley needed to do._

_A: Here you are._

_irishinkjunkie1024: Aw thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying all my stories :) I think wow is a good a word as any lol. I'm glad that I can make you think of good times when you read my story. I think that's every writers goal or dream or whatever lol...to make people be able to relate to happy times in their life. It makes me happy that you're happy. Thank you for enjoying my writing._

_msblaze: I love you! That's it._

_pati1996: More SPASHLEY IN THIS ONE I PROMISE :)_

_Guest: Yay! lol_

_SMackenzie: Aww well welcome to the review party! :) Happy to have you here. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It really does mean a lot to me, not only that you're reviewing but also that you're taking the time out to let me know how much you're enjoying this. I will definitely continue to post :)_

* * *

"Nice of you to show up." My mother says to me as I walk in the store.

"I'm not here to work." I assure her as I keep walking to the employee lounge. I open my locker and stuff all it's contents into my bag.

"What do you mean you're not here to work?" My mom asks, coming into the lounge.

"I quit." I tell her, slamming my locker shut and turning to face her.

"You what?" She asks, I guess making sure she heard me correctly. I don't think I mumbled my words.

"I quit!" I say again. And don't even wait for her to reply as I push past her and I faintly hear her calling my name and some obscenities being yelled. But I don't stop... I can't stop.

I have four days to figure out how to stop Spencer's parents from taking her off life support.

I don't have time to be working.

–

"Can I ask you something?" Madison asks me as we sit on her couch drinking tequila. After blowing off work I came over to her apartment and told her about my break up with Amy. She thought drinking ourselves into oblivion would be an amazing idea.

I didn't protest.

"Mhm." I mumble into my glass.

"Did you ever..." She trails off and looks at me. "You know..." She urges on.

Safe to say... I _don't _know.

"No, I _don't _know." I say pointedly.

"Well, you spent a lot of time at the Garden and you said you could see and touch her so I'm wondering if you ever..." She trails off again and I still have no clue what she's asking me.

"Mads?" I question.

"Did you ever..." She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Ashley, you're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"Say what?" I ask, confusion written all over my face.

"Ugh!" She groans out.

"Seriously Mads, what are you asking me?" I ask raising a brow.

"Did you and the ghost girl-"  
"Spencer." I correct her quickly.

"Spencer, right sorry." She shakes her head and sits her glass down on the table. "Did you and Spencer ever...do it?" She ask then quickly averts her gaze.

What?

"Do what?" I ask. She widens her eyes and nods like I'm supposed to OH!

"Madison, what the hell?" I shoot up from the couch.

"What?" She says standing up too.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"I'm not discussing this with you Madison." I tell her firmly.

"Okay." She says in a defensive tone.

"Okay." I reply. We both sit back down on the couch.

"Well..." Madison says after a moment. "This is awkward." She adds as we both pick up our cups and take a sip.

–

"_Is that everyone?" Spencer asks as I walk back into the room where we spend our days._

"_Mhm." I nod and tell her placing the keys down on the table by the door. _

"_What time is it?" She asks me and I look at her intently before looking at my watch. _

"_It's nine-ten." I tell her with a smile. "Why does time matter to you so much?" I ask, raising a brow as I walk over to her. _

_She shrugs. "I don't know. I guess because it's all I have now." She says and I nod in understanding. _

"_I probably should have gone home and gotten some changing clothes and stuff, huh?" I ask with a smile. _

"_Probably." She nods in agreement. _

"_I'm gonna go check and see what Mrs. Peatree has in her office." I tell her and she nods as she pulls a cookie out of her pocket. "How do you always have a cookie?" I ask with an amused expression._

"_It's a magic cookie." She assures me. "It's always in my pocket...everyday." She shrugs and eats it. _

"_That's...um... okay." I say and turn to walk towards the office. _

"_What'd you find?" Spencer asks when I come back._

"_Two blankets a pack a crackers, some chips and a diet coke." I say holding it up as I announced it._

"_Crackers." She says holding her hands. I toss them to her as I walk towards her. _

"_How do you eat?" I ask, realizing that was a question I haven't asked her before. _

"_The magic cookie that appears in my pocket everyday." She answers as she opens the pack of crackers._

"_One cookie keeps you full?" I spread the blankets on the floor next to the wall with no tables next to it._

"_Mhm." She nods and puts a cracker in her mouth. "I told you...it's magic."_

"_So why are you eating those now?" I ask, pointing to the pack of crackers she's devouring. "Didn't you just eat your magic cookie?" _

"_I'm unusually hungry today." She says avoiding my gaze. I squint my eyes and smile at her. _

"_The beds ready." I point to the makeshift bed on the floor. _

"_Delightful, I'm beat." She says as she finishes off the crackers and makes her way over to me. _

"_Delightful?" I question in an amused tone._

"_Precisely." She says and lays down on the blankets. _

"_You're a weirdo." She shrugs and smiles. I shake my head at her and take a seat on the other blanket. "Do you sleep?" I ask her, as I turn to face her. _

"_Sure." She nods._

"_Are you sleepy right now?" I ask._

"_No." She shakes her head, looking straight into my eyes. _

_Suddenly things get serious. Neither one of us are smiling anymore and the mood has changed._

"_Spencer..." I start and her eyes flutter shut at her name. I contemplate my next words carefully. Not wanting to scare her off._

"_Say it, Ashley." She tells me, keeping her eyes closed. I swallow the lemon in my throat as my eyes drift down to her lips._

"_I wanna kiss you." I admit. And I have wanted this for so long. _

"_Ashley." She says my name in a pleading tone. _

"_I know." Is my reply. She's never kissed anyone before._

"_But I want to." She says quickly, opening her eyes._

"_Sit up." I command her and she complies. We both sit up and face each other. "Stop me whenever this-"_

"_Okay." She cuts me off before I can finish, staring me straight in my eyes. I know that this is a lot for her. She's been in this... world or whatever this is... since the age of sixteen. While I was mourning the loss of my father six years ago, the Carlin's were grieving for their daughter. _

"_Okay." I say as she closes her eyes. I lick my lips as my head moves towards her. I keep my eyes open and her tongue snakes out and runs over her lips quickly in anticipation. _

_The moment it happened... the moment our lips touched, I felt electricity run through me. And I know that sounds cliché but I know she felt it too because her eyes shot open and she pulled back. _

"_Wow." She breathes out, placing her fingers on her lips._

"_You felt that too?" I ask, sitting back down on the blanket. She nods as her fingers continue to play with her lips. _

"_I wanna feel it again." She says after a moment. A small smile escapes my lips._

"_Me too." _


	12. White Lily

_This was by far my most favorite chapter to write on any story. I hope you enjoy it :)_

**_Amy: _**_No judging over here I promise. I know how it is on some level to want something or someone you can't have or just shouldn't want to have. If that makes any sense lol. I'm glad you're enjoying my story and I'm glad you can relate. :)_

**_Cornish: _**_Ohhh okay gotcha. Lol I totally read your mind, I'm good at that hehe._

**_pati1996: _**_She is a total weirdo and I love it too haha_

**_southtrash: _**_I think this chapter answers your questions :) And don't cry, I hate seeing girls cry. :(_

**_ana: _**_Unfortunately, it is almost over :(_

**_arprez: _**_AMAZING? Why thank you. :)_

**_SMackenzie: _**_I love posting two chapters for you guys a day. It really does make me happy. I'm glad my stories can relax you lol._

**_Guest: _**_Here you are._

**_Reader: _**_Aw that's sweet lol. I wanted the kiss to convey Spencer's innocence as well as Ashley's want for her. _

**_Tam24: _**_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last._

**_victorial117: _**_Aww moments are awesome right? :) Yeah, I wanted that moment to be super awkward, I'm glad you guys got that lol._

**_Godlove: _**_Me awesome? Aww thanks so much. _

**_sarahlynn00: _**_My dad and I visited gardens when I was younger, he taught me a lot about flowers. I think only two of the flowers I had to look up, the rest were from memory. But you know, everyone has a different definition of what a flower could mean. So there are probably more than just one definition of the flowers I have on here._

**_SONNOC: _**_I literally have to sit down and prepare myself to read your reviews haha. I love it! No not stalkerish at all btw lol. If you want my reviewer crush to go away you should probably stop writing these extra cute reviews #justsaying OMG my girlfriend does insanity she says the same thing. Lol, did that song pop in your head when you read that part? I can't tell you if you're right or not... :) You'll definitely see though. I'm gonna be nice and tell you there's only a few more chapters left. I'm deciding not to leave you hanging. I wanted Madison to make that moment sooooo awkward and Ashley just have no idea what the hell she's talking about cause she's had so much to drink haha. Glad you got that. I LOL'd so hard when I read about the Scary Movie 2 scene with the ghost. Absolutely nothing like that I can tell you that now lol. I have some magical cookies. I don't mind sharing :) So now that they're both in your pocket, what do you plan on doing with them? lol. I'm gonna be nice and answer another one of your questions, I have no idea why she's hungry lol. I kinda just wrote it that way. And I can't tell you about her disappearing. Oh, the suspense. haha. OMG you and your musical cues lol. I did think about that song though. LMAO. I have decided that this will be my last new story for a while. I'm gonna finish the other one's I have in progress then that's it. my brain wants a break lol. And I've tried to get my gf to write more but she's like noooooope not gonna happen smh. She's crazy cause Degree's did so well, but she's just lazy like that. **  
**_

**___IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: _**___Here's another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I've always loved White Lilies.

I mean, they aren't my favorite flower in the world but they're beautiful nonetheless. And the meaning only makes them more beautiful.

What exactly does it mean to be pure? Does it mean you're untouched, unloved, heavenly even?

If so, how can a mere human be these things? We are touched all the time, in a hand shake from a stranger, a kiss from a parent or lover.

And there's always one person who loves you. No matter what you think. Someone...somewhere loves you.

And it is possible to be heavenly _and_ human?

–

"_Ashley." Spencer says, pulling back from our kiss, out of breath, both our chest heaving up and down. Desperately trying to fill our lungs with air._

"_I can't." I shake my head. I know what she's asking. _

"_But I want you to." She tells me and I suppress a moan. _

"_I can't." I shake my head again. "Not like this." I try but Spencer's not having it._

"_Ashley, please." She begs. Looking straight into my eyes._

"_Spencer, I want to but-" My sentence dies in my throat when she reconnects our lips in a kiss. Both of us moaning at the contact. She rolls over so that she's on top. She sits up and takes her shirt off. "Spencer." I try again but promptly shut up when her lips connect with the skin on my neck. I don't want Spencer's first time to be on the floor of the Garden. This isn't right. "Spencer, stop." I push her back gently. _

"_Ashley don't." She says in a firm tone, looking me straight in my eyes. Her eyes are telling me that she wants this...that she needs it._

"_Hop off for a sec." I say and she does with a confused look on her face. _

"_Ashley where are you-"_

"_One sec." I say, looking around for what I need. "Got it." I say and walk back over to her._

"_A White Lily Ashley, really? We're not about to talk about flowers right now." She says and I don't say a word as I sit back down on the blanket in front of her. _

"_Lay down." I command in a voice of pure lust._

"_Okay." She almost squeaks out as she complies. _

"_I'm gonna undress you okay?" I ask and she just nods. I place the Lily down beside us as I undress her._

_I take my time helping her out of her clothes, savoring every single moment of it. Her long legs, and toned stomach. Everything about Spencer screamed sexy. I had to be a fool to not want her._

_After undressing her, I undressed myself...at a much quicker pace. When we were both completely naked I positioned myself on top her so that I was hovering but not touching her. I picked the Lily up and gripped it firmly in my hand. I placed the tip of the pedal between Spencer's eyes and begin to make my way down. Dragging the flower softly and slowly down her body._

"_Ashley, what are you-"_

_"Shh." I cut her off. Stopping what I was doing for a moment to place both her arms above her head with my left hand. "Try not to move okay." I say and she nods and drop her eyes back to the flower slowly making it's way back up her body. "You're beautiful." I whisper out as I pluck the pedals off the Lily. Her eyes slam shut when I bend down and begin to blow the pedals over her body. Physically, I'm not touching her, but spiritually I can't keep my hands off her._

"_Ashley." She moans out when I switch my position to blow a pedal down her body. She goes to open her legs but I stop her._

"_Don't." I say and she goes back to her previous position. I pick up a few of the pedals and make my way down her body, places the pedals on her legs, then blowing my way up._

"_I can't..." She trails off when a pedal reaches her center and I blow on it to move the pedal. Her soft moans fill the room as her back arches and the pedal falls to the floor._

"_Try not to move." I whisper._

"_I can't help it." She says, not lifting her head or opening her eyes. I put the pedal back on the stomach, right above her center and switch positions to blow down her body. Then blow the same pedal back up. This time when it gets caught at her center, I place a small kiss on the pedal. Spencer's eyes shoot open and her back arches as a guttural moan leaves her lips. "You can't do this and expect me not to want you, Ashley." She says, barely able to get her words out._

"_Just lay." Is my reply. _

_I pick up the stem of the lily, which is now bare and run the spadix down the length of Spencer's body. She tries to remain still, which I know is no easy task, as I continue to explore every inch of her body as she moans with every touch. I place the stem back down and continue my work with the pedals, closing my eyes as a pedal reaches her face. I place a chaste kiss on her lips and she whimpers when I pull away. I pick up a pedal in my hand and begin to trace her body with it. Over her lips, down to her breast, and down to her center. Which is clearly glistening under the night sky. I'd always loved being in the garden at night, being able to look up and see the sky. I run the pedal over her center and her body jumps and stiffens in response. I spread her legs open a big, but not too much, as I let to pedal go further down. Outlining her center. _

"_Ashley." She whimpers. I continue to trace her center as I bend down and kiss her lips again. This time, taking my time to savor her taste. When we pull back I can see how dark her normally bright blue eyes are and I'm sure my brown ones are pitch black. I wanted her, I wanted every part of her and she knew it...and she was willing to let me have her._

_The pedal that's tracing her center moves at a faster speed and Spencer's breathing picks up as I place barely there kissing on the length of her neck._

_"Ashley I don't-"_

"_You can let go." I cut her off and whisper in her ear. That was all she needed to push her over the edge as her body begin to shake and quiver. I stop my movement and pull up to look at her lid covered eyes. "Spencer." I say and she opens her eyes slowly._

"_That was amazing." Is all she says, before pulling me down into a kiss._

_I guess it is possible to be human and heavenly at the same time. _


	13. White Chrysanthemum

_Glad everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. :) Here's the next one. And I need to make the dreaded announcement, I only have two more chapters after this one :( I know... I feel it too. I hope you enjoy them nonetheless. I probably will end up posting them both tomorrow. Depends. Maybe one tomorrow and one Sunday._

_Mathgeek: Yay regular reviewer lol. Welcome to my humble abode. too good for words is always a good thing. :)_

_IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: I'm glad you loved it! Lol._

_A: Thank you so much!_

_SMackenzie: Definitely my all time favorite. I could totally teach you :) Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You totally sounded like my English teacher but that's a okay with me. lol_

_Ohsoclever1: I definitely missed your reviews. I was like oh no! She disappeared lol. I'm glad you liked the quote. I was thinking that too. Like this right here would look so weird if someone walked in and saw this lol. LOL you caught that too huh. Ashley at that point, I don't think she cared about Amy being at home waiting for her. Only Spencer existed in her world then._

_JCEE: Genius? Thank you so much haha. Here's another one for you._

_SONNOC: My responses aren't as nearly as long as your reviews! lol. But hey, don't stop that cause I love it. And i have no idea why in my head that just sounded so sexual. smh. My gf is gonna beat both our asses lol. I'm sure she's reading this like wtf holly. lmao. I thought you were implying that my reviewer crush needed to be dealt with asap lol. you weren't? oh, my bad haha. I like your stalkerish ways. I'm gonna update my profile just for you...:) My writing is lovely? awwww... *sigh* thank you. Yes, your musical cues are the best. You have the right song for every moment and I love it lol. Glad you liked the intro. It took me a good minute to figure out how to start this chapter and then another good while for me to figure out how to incorporate a flower into their first time and then after a minute it all just came to me. my gf says she loves my brain. I think others agree with her. do you? Wait rewind, I just reread your review and your friends say what about GREYS ANATOMY! aw hell nawl. I just took off my shoes my earrings my fitted and took out my tongue ring, we about to go at it lmao. Ok I'm calm. Tell them that yes, there's drama but it's a ABC DRAMA show... hence the drama lol. I like your response to their comments lol. SILENCE followed by the death glare haha. I reread the sex scene more than once too. I was trying to figure out ways to make it better and more special. Hope I did it justice. LOL at you ranting to Russell Crowe. I can't even deal with you sometimes you have me laughing so hard. And yes, I told my gf she better watch her back because you are slowly making your move to steal me lol. She said and I quote "They don't want this...pow pow pow" lmao. She's crazy like that. I'm glad you think my writing is beautiful. I try and write how I would feel in these situations and I'm glad you think it's beautiful. Yeah, I don't know where that line came from it just kinda presented itself in the moment. ENTHRALLED. That's a word I use so often, but you're the first other person I've ever heard use it. See why I have a crush on you now? You swear if I weren't taken what?... That's a sentence I would like you to finish haha. Oh my lord look at me. I'm writing like you now lol. Ok I'm done before this gets outta hand._

_Tam24: That was the whole idea hehe._

_Lovely: Thank you. I felt that was the most proper way to go._

_irishinkjunkie1024: Thank you. :)_

_Godlove: I'm so glad you thought so._

_southtrash: Amen lol. She completely knows Spencer probably better than her own parents know her. Thang lol. I like it._

_Reader: Thankies. :)_

_MsBlaze: Baby I have no freaking idea what you just said or what you were talking about but I love you and you know I can't understand you half the time haha. _

_pati1996: Intense? I love it.:) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next one for you._

* * *

"_Spencer." I call out when I reach the area of the Garden we normally hang out in. I don't see her. "Spencer!" I call again, getting some looks from the Garden patrons but of course I don't care. _

"_I'm here." She calls and go in the direction of her voice. She was sitting on the floor behind a wall of Geraniums. _

"_Why are you sitting on the floor? Are you hiding from me?" I ask her, forcing a smile. Ever since our fight yesterday, I've been trying to stay away from the Garden...away from her but I knew I wouldn't be able to for long._

"_Are you still mad at me?" She asks, tilting her head to look up at me. _

"_No." I shake my head and sit down next to her. She gives me a knowing look. "I was never mad at you, I'm mad at the situation." I tell her honestly._

"_Why?" She asks in a soft voice. I forget how innocent she is. The accident happened when she was only sixteen years old, she was still so young. _

"_Because I love you, Spencer and I know you love me too." I tell her and she sighs._

"_This isn't right, Ashley." She says and I grab her hand and face her._

"_I don't care. I don't care if people think I'm crazy. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life in this Garden. I don't care about any of that, as long as I'm with you." I tell her with conviction. I need her to understand how much I love her. _

"_I know you have a girlfriend Ashley." She says, not looking up at me. _

"_How did you-" _

"_I heard you talking to her on the phone one day before we... officially met. I knew this, yet, I let all these things happen between us." She tells me and release her hand and scoot back._

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I shake my head before continuing. "I wanted to...I just...I'm gonna break up with her." I assure Spencer who still isn't looking at me._

"_I don't want you to." Is all she says, closing her eyes. I wince at her words._

"_But I wanna-"_

_"No." She cuts me off. "You should be with her Ashley. She's alive and-"_

"_You're alive." I interrupt her. "You're alive Spencer!" I repeat, grabbing hold of her hand again. "And I've never felt more alive than I do when I'm with you." I tell her and she finally looks up at me._

"_I love you." She whispers and I see the tears building in her eyes._

"_I love you too." I tel her and go to wrap my arms around her. _

"_No." She moves away. "I shouldn't love you. You shouldn't love me. This isn't right, Ashley." She says, standing and walking away._

"_What exactly isn't right, Spencer? Two people loving each other or the fact that we're both girls?" I ask standing up and the look on her face right now is one of anger. Like how could I even ask her if the fact that we're both girls matter. But we never talked about her sexuality. She was so young when the accident happened that I'm not even sure if she even had the chance to know what or who she wants._

"_Don't think for a second that I care about that." She says, stepping right into my face. "This is wrong because I'm dead." She says and her words cut right through me. _

"_No you're not." I shake my head. _

"_I am." She nods. "How else can you explain this?" She asks, looking around. _

"_I don't know what this is, but you're not dead." _

"_You deserve better than this. You deserve someone who you can go to the movies with or take to meet your mom, go to dinner with, or walk in the park and hold hands with."_

"_I don't care about that stuff, I only want you!" I yell._

"_Ashley is everything okay?" Mrs. Peatree asks me from around the corner._

"_Yes ma'am." I reply._

"_Okay dear." She says, not pushing me for an answer. I mentally thank her. _

"_Spencer, please don't do this." I beg in a whisper._

"_I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this so you can have a future. Ashley you spend ninety percent of your time in a Garden talking to a ghost-"_

"_You're not dead." I tell her again as the tears begin to cascade down my cheek._

"_No? Then what am I?" She forms it like a question but I know she's not looking for an answer._

_But I answer anyways. "You're my Spencer, and I love you." I tell her as she steps forward and wipes a tear from my cheek._

"_I'm setting you free, Ashley." She says and I shake my head._

"_Don't please." I beg. She lets a small smile escape her lips as she steps back from me._

"_Just go." She says, pointing towards the exit. When I don't move she gets louder. "Leave!" I take a long, hard look at her before turning on my heels and running out of the Garden. _

_That was the last time I saw her._

–

"Have you figured out what you're gonna do yet?" Madison asks me as I stare down at Spencer's still body.

"Not really." I reply and shake my head.

"How many days 'til her parents..." She trials off.

"Two."

"Well, whatever you plan. Count me in." She says from beside me.

"Me too." We hear from the doorway and see Glen standing there.

"Glen." I say, standing up and releasing his sister's hand.

"It's fine." He smiles at me. "If you're tryna find a way to save my sister. I want in." He says again as he walks towards us.

"But your parents-"

"Are assholes for trying to do this anyways." He says with a small smile.

"I think I know what we should do, but we could go to jail if we do it." I tell them, looking back and forth between the pair.

Madison sighs and rolls her eyes before saying, "What's a little prison time?" She asks in a sarcastic tone with a smile.

"Yeah, prison will be a piece of cake." Glen chimes in, but his eyes are saying something completely different. I give them both a smile and a nod before turning my attention back to Spencer.

I lean down and whisper to her, "I'm gonna fix this...I promise."

Hopefully I could pull this plan off and _not_ go to prison.


	14. Primrose

_I really would love to post the final chapter today. So if you guys want me to, review quickly and I promise I will have it up in a couple of hours. :)_

_Ohsoclever1: I'm sorry, I didn't even realize. It means truth. Yup, she knew but she didn't want Ashley to leave her so she kept it to herself. I guess that was kind of selfish of her in a way but I don't think she cared. You will find out every question you have asked me in the final chapter. I can't tell you anything else or I will be giving it away and I wouldn't want to do that lol._

_Cornish: You know I be posting every chance I get lol. Every question is answered in the final chapter I promise not to leave any stone unturned. Thank YOU for being awesome :)_

_MsBlaze: I love YOU! Get that smh_

_Derpalicious: Totally agree lol_

_A: Of course. Here you are._

_Lovely: Coming right up_

_Tam24: I'm glad you liked the chapter. The plan is coming up next chapter dont worry._

_Dav7788: Well hello there new reviewer. I don't remember seeing your name before and if that is the case then hi, how are you? Welcome to the party :)_

_Reader: Ashley's plan is coming up in the next chapter :)_

_mathgeek: Yeah, it definitely did take everything in Spencer to let Ashley go. Glad you liked the chapter_

_Godlove: Everyone can't wait for the plan so I'm gonna make you guys wait a little bit longer lol._

_JCEE: Plan is the next chap. Thank you for reading :)_

_Guest: Awesome!_

_SONNOC: OMG I think this is the longest review yet. I don't even know where to begin. I think I'll begin by saying that yes... I know that this is all innocent and fun...sigh...moving on. I think you should cheer a little louder when I update. I can't quite hear you lol. Yes, please go and write something on your profile cause I mean... I know nothing about you at this point. Besides the little things you tell me in your reviews. I can't be a stalker if you don't give me anything to stalk...make sense? I LOL'd when you said the most interesting man in the world bit like omg where do you even come up with this stuff lol. Flower power?...smh...I'm not even gonna go there lol. You aim to please (dot dot dot) I'm gonna leave that one alone too. Smooth like Patron...too bad I don't drink lol. Alchy! You seriously can't see this crush right now? like for real? you possibly couldn't have thought you were reading the wrong review. I don't know you but I think you're awesome. She probably would break your legs... Moving on...Your reviews are my favorite part of the day haha. how'd you know? See another great song choice. Can I borrow your iPod? That chick cray haha! Ashley is very cheesy when it comes to Spencer. She loves her although no one else can see her and most people think she's crazy but she doesn't care. Now that's true love. Glen in prison...imagine that right now...eek! Bad times, bad times... lol I think I'm gonna end this here before it gets too long like your essay you just wrote me. :) Oh wait, I watched those videos and omg so freaking funny I was dying laughing. There are ten million million million million million million million particles in the universe that we can observe, your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd! OMG I was dying haha._

_southtrash: LOL can you imagine Ashley in prison? hehe. I can't. I can't wait for you guys to read the plan._

* * *

The very first flower my mother gave to my father was a rose that she'd picked from her neighbor's garden. One that she could have gotten in trouble for picking but she did it anyways. She said she'd done it to show my father that she would do anything for him, no matter the consequences and he told me that it was the day he realized that those words held true for him also. I'd never met two people more in love than my mother and father. Even after seventeen years of marriage they were as strong as ever.

The first flower my dad ever gave my mother was a primrose, he told my mother that it conveyed his feelings for her but because she wasn't an expert on flowers like he was she needed him to tell her what it meant. 'I can't live without you', he told her and four months later at the age of nineteen, they were married and not shortly after that, I was born.

I love Primroses.

–

"Could you tell me about the night it happened?" I ask Glen as we sit in the Garden. It's Wednesday night. The night before Spencer is scheduled to be taken off life support. I have a plan; which Glen, Madison and I will put in action tomorrow. But for right now, if I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in prison for said plan, I wanna spend this last night in the most magical place I know.

"The accident?" He questions. I nod. "I don't know much." He says and looks down at his hands. "Only what the police told us."

"Could you tell me that?" I ask. I need to hear it. I need to know. He nods and sighs before starting.

"It was raining outside and Spencer was supposed to be coming home from school. She was late of course because she'd forgotten something in her locker. She was always so forgetful." He says and closes his eyes tight. "She called my mom and told her that she was gonna be late and that we should start dinner without her." My mom didn't like to start dinner unless everyone was home. She'd always been like that. So she told Spencer that we would wait on her. And we waited and waited for three hours. We didn't find out about her accident until an hour later when my mother called the police station and said she wanted to file a missing child report. My dad had left to go find her a short before that." He stops and clears his throat. I know how painful it must be for him to talk about it.

"Take your time." I tell him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They say that the other driver was drunk and that he ran a red light and smashed into the driver side of Spencer's car. The car flipped over a few times and she hit her head pretty hard." He finishes with another sigh.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Yeah." He nods. "She should have died, they told us that. My sister is laying a hospital bed and the doctor tells us to look at the silver lining, that she could've died." I don't know what to say so I don't say anything. "So I punched him." Glen says and chuckles.

"You didn't?" I laugh along with him.

"I did." He nods and continues to laugh.

"Classic." I says as we both sigh out of our laughter.

"Are you sure your plan is gonna work?" He asks me after a moment. Truth is... I don't if it's gonna work. I'm hoping and wishing a praying that it will.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly.

"Thank you for trying anyways." He says turning to look at me.

"I'd do anything for her." I tell him and he smiles.

And I would... do absolutely anything for her.

–

"_Mom I don't think it's a great idea for me to come back." I tell her through the receiver and I can hear her sigh._

"_Ashley it's been long enough, you need to come home. I miss you." She tells me in a soft voice. I have been extremely unfair to her. But Los Angeles isn't right for me. There's nothing left for me there. _

"_I can't." I tell her._

"_Ashley, I know that things were hard after your-"_

"_Don't mom, please." I interrupt her. I don't want to talk about my father._

"_All I'm saying Ashley, is that you're not being very fair to me. I lost your father as well and now you're trying to tell me to give up my daughter too." She says and this time I sigh. I don't say anything for a moment, contemplating my next move. I've been on the road for a while, it would be nice to sleep in the same bed for more than a day._

"_Okay." I breathe out._

"_Okay you're coming home?" She asks, joy evident in her tone._

"_Yes mother, I'm coming home." I clarify._

"_Wonderful. Your room is just as you left it and if you want a job there is always a place for you at the store." She says gleefully._

"_Okay mom, I gotta go." I tell her and we say our goodbyes._

–

If only I knew then, that the phone call between my mother and I would be the best thing to ever happen in my life.

She got me to come back to LA.

To the Garden.

To Spencer...


	15. Forget-Me-Not

_I realllllllly hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a lot longer than all the other chapters so I hope you like that as well. Since this is the last chapter, if you have any questions write them in your reviews and I'll respond via PM or maybe make an authors note for the next chapter if anyone is realllly confused lol. Happy reading. _

_Cornish: Yeah, you're awesome lol! It would totally take a miracle but the all that has happened in this story with Ashley seeing Spencer in the Garden, do you expect anything less than a miracle at this point?_

_Tam24: Glad you enjoyed it. _

_JCEE: Yay! _

_Lovely: Lol yeah, I wanted a bit of sadness but then some humor as well._

_A: Here you are. _

_FFReviews: Thank you so very much. I love to read comments like this because it makes me all giddy on the inside hehe. The last chapter with Spencer telling Ashley to leave was a flashback and she hadn't broken up with Amy yet cause she only did that a few days ago in the present. I hope that makes sense lol. I feel like it doesn't. LMAO okay definitely will get a bouquet lol. _

_southtrash: LOL don't go around punching people. Just read this update lol. _

_SMackenzie: Beyond A Reasonable Doubt? That's A okay all is forgiven hehe. I'm glad you're reviewing and most importantly enjoying this one. It really means a lot. No it's not a bad thing at all. I loved my English Teacher. I wouldn't be who I am today without her. _

_SONNOC: I love this nickname you have for me lol. Awesome. OMG I love her! OH, I updated my profile too. Way more info on it. :) Lol okay...maybe it is and maybe it isn't...you'll never know. hahahahaha that was my evil laugh. in case you're wondering. lol. We have tons in common, how could you expect me to pick any other line? Sorry for making that chapter so short. I thought about just combining it with this one but I wanted to make it it's own chapter and so yeah... I liked the old Christine. I thought about writing her that way to whole story but I wanted it to be like, once she got what she wanted which was Ashley back in town, she switched back to her old self. Get it? Lol classic, love it. Yeah, being away from the people you love is definitely hard. Glad you got that Yes Mother was Ashley being hella annoyed haha. I will check that out definitely. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. _

_Derpalicious: Don't want you to die so here is the update :)_

_Annais81: Aww thank you. I'm glad you're reviewing again. I think your English is perfectly fine no need to be shy about it AT ALL. Glad I could reel you in with my first line :) BARD was definitely one of my favorites to write. OMG you wrote your first review for my story, I am seriously so freaking honored right now you have no idea. That just made me smile like a mad woman lol. I will take being the third brightest spot in your day :)_

_pati1996: Why thank you smileyface. I hope you think chapter 15 is amazing too_

_Godlove: Here you are lol_

_Amy: You're fantastic :)_

_MsBlaze: Of course you do crazy ass lol. I love you._

* * *

"Ashley, this isn't gonna work." Madison tells me as Glen closes all the blinds in Spencer's hospital room.

"Yes it is." I tell her, trying to convince myself as well.

"We're gonna go to jail." She says as Glen walks back over to us.

"I thought you were okay with that?" I ask, quirking a brow at my friend.

"Yeah I was...in theory." She nods. "But now that those words hold truth. I'm pretty freaking terrified." She says with bulging eyes.

"It's gonna be fine. I have reinforcements." I assure them both. They both look at me with narrowed eyes as Spencer's room door opens.

"We have two minutes to do this." Nurse T says. We're gonna continue to call her that so she won't be implicated in this. Can't have her going to jail for being a really cool person and helping me out with this.

"This is insane." Glen points out.

"I know." I nod as Nurse T unhooks Spencer from all the wires.

"Doesn't she need that?" Glen asks, pointing to her ventilator.

"I'm not taking her off this one, it's portable so I'm just gonna unhook it from it's base." She says as she does just that and places the machine at the foot of Spencer's bed.

"We ready?" She turns and asks the three of us. We all nod once and lift the rails on both sides of Spencer's bed before we make our way out the door with her. We get a couple stares from some nurses working at the desk but none say anything because Nurse T is with us. We get on the elevator and I press the button for the ambulance bay. When the doors close everyone visibly relaxes a bit.

"Wait, how are we moving her. My car isn't big enough."

"Neither is mine." Madison chimes in.

"I got that covered." I assure them as the elevator doors open to the ambulance bay.

"Hey, Ashley." A brown haired guy greets me as the elevator opens.

"Hey, Aiden." I smile as we roll Spencer into the ambulance. "Thanks again for doing this Aide, I know you could lose your job." I tell him genuinely and he smiles.

"It's no problem." He waves me off. "After you got me Bob Dylan's Complete Paper Sheet collection and Album collection box and ABBA's Voulez Vous rare 1979 blue marble vinyl, how could I not help you out?" He asks with a grin.

"Still thank you."

"I'll meet you guys there." He says shutting the door to the ambulance, and flipping on his lights.

"Thanks again." I turn to Nurse T and say.

"My pleasure. I really hope this works." She says with a smile and nod.

"Me too." I tell her.

"Ash, we gotta go." Madison says as her and Glen run towards his car. I give Nurse T another smile before catching up to them.

It took us less than twenty minutes to get to the Garden. Aiden was already there waiting. I'd asked Mrs. Peatree if she could open a little later today and to my surprise she happily agreed.

"Where am I going with her?" Aiden asks as the doors to the back of the ambulance open up.

"In here." I tell him and they all follow me to the back of the Garden where Spencer and I first met.

–

"_Do angels exist daddy?" I ask him as we sit and stare up at the night sky through the Garden skylight._

"_I'd like to think so." He says and I turn to look at him._

"_Are you an angel daddy?" My six-year-old self asks him and he chuckles a bit before answering._

"_No sweetie." He shakes his head. _

"_Do you have to die like a flower and go to heaven first daddy?" He chuckles again before picking me up and putting me on his lap._

"_I think so sweetie." He tells me and kisses my forehead._

"_Are you gonna die daddy?" I ask and he purses his lips and looks away like he's searching for the right answer. _

"_Someday." He settles on and I frown. "But not any day soon." He adds quickly when he sees my frown._

"_When you die and go to heaven you'll be an angel daddy." I say cheerfully with a smile._

_"I promise to always watch over you." He says softly, pulling me into a tight hug._

–

"Ashley we don't have much time." Madison snaps me back to reality.

"Put her there." I tell Aiden who complies quickly.

"We have about five minutes before the cops show up. I heard it on the scanner." Aiden says and I nod. I tell him to take Spencer off the ventilator for me and he does. We have to get her back in her body quick before her brain runs out of oxygen. "I'm gonna get out of here if you don't need anything else."

"Okay." I nod.

"Ashley what exactly is your plan?" Glen asks, a bit confused at what we're doing here.

"Spencer!" I call out, looking around the Garden. "Spencer!" I say again, this time louder.

"This was your big plan? Bring her body to the Garden and hope for a miracle?" Madison says in disbelief.

"It's gonna work." I turn around and tell her. She rolls her eyes and throws her hands up in the air.

"I'm gonna go jail for nothing." She says in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Ashley..." Glen calls my name but I hold a finger telling him to wait.

"Spencer!" I call to her again. "Spencer I know you can hear me! Get your ghostly ass out here now!" I yell but still nothing.

"This isn't working, Ashley." Glen pipes up. We can hear the police sirens in the distance.

"Ashley, come on." Madison says.

"This is gonna work." I say again, turning to face my friend. "It has to." I add. I shut my eyes tight and pray. Please God, if there was ever a time where you should do something for me, this would be it. Please, you took away my dad, the person I loved most in this world, the least you can do is bring Spencer back to me! "Please!" I shout out loud.

"Ashley." I hear my name being called by the softest and sweetest voice I have ever heard. I keep my eyes shut a moment longer before I open them and see Spencer standing in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Spencer..." I breathe out, as she wraps her arms around my neck. I can see Glen in my peripheral vision looking around the room for her.

"Where?" He questions.

"She's right here in front of me."

"Ashley I don't see anything either." Madison says.

"Glen." Spencer says and runs over to her brother. "Oh Glen!" She says and tries to hug him but she goes straight through him.

"She's trying to hug you." I tell Glen and I can see the tears building in his eyes.

"Little sis." He breathes out and closes his eyes.

"I can't hug him." Spencer says sadly, standing next to her brother.

"Ashley." Madison says as the police sirens get closer.

"Right." I nod realizing we didn't have much time. "Spencer you have to get back in your body." I tell her and she gives me a puzzled look.

"Ashley you know I can't leave here. I tried. I tried to follow you after our fight and I know it was stupid I knew what would happen but I didn't care. I needed you to know that I loved you and that I was sorry for acting the way I did. I just didn't want you to ruin your life for me."

"Being with you wasn't ruining my life, Spencer." I tell her. Forgetting all about the fact that we don't have much time. I hear Madison groan behind me. "You made my days worth living." I tell her as she moves closer to me.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say engulfing her in a hug.

"Ashley you look ridiculous." Madison says, and I probably do but I don't care. I pull back and kiss her lips.

"I don't want you to be with that girl anymore." Spencer tells me with a smile.

"I broke up with her. My heart belongs to you Spencer." I assure her and smile grows wider.

"I hate to break up the weird air hugging and kissing you're doing right now, but you hear those sirens getting closer and closer...yeah those are coming from the cop cars that are gonna _take us away and put us in jail_!" Madison says gradually getting louder as the sentence progressed. Spencer and I both giggle at her.

"I like her." Spencer turns to me and says.

"Me too." I nod.

"Wait, you were seeing someone else while you were seeing my sister?" Glen says in a big brother like tone causing Spencer to 'aww.'

"You can kick my ass later. Let's just do this before the cops get here." I tell him and he nods firmly.

"Do what exactly?" Spencer asks me.

"I think that you stayed in your coma-"

"I'm in a coma?" Spencer asks and I nod.

"You're right there." I tell her pointing to her body and when she turns around and sees herself she gasps.

"I'm in a coma." She says again walking closer to herself. "I'm in a coma." She says again but this time louder. "I'm in a freaking coma." She says and runs back to hug me.

"Yeah, you're in a coma." I giggle at her.

"I'm not dead." She shakes her head.

"No, you're not dead." I smile. "I told you." I add and she smiles.

"You did."

"Oh my God will you two love birds hurry this up?" Madison says from behind us.

"Sorry Mads." I say with a smile as Spencer and I walk hand in hand over to her body.

"What if I do this but I don't wake up?" Spencer turns to me and ask apprehensively.

"I don't know. I didn't think of that."

"I'm scared." Spencer says as I help her up onto the table.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are cause we are going to jail!" Madison says and Spencer and I laugh at her again.

"Don't mind her." I tell a smiling Spencer.

"Don't leave me, kay?" She says and I nod. She positions herself directly over her body and lays down. Her 'spirit' disappears.

"Spencer." I call out to her but she's gone. I wait for her to wake up as the sirens close in on us. They should be right outside now. We only have seconds for this to happen. "Spencer, please wake up." I beg her seemingly lifeless form.

"This isn't working." Glen and Madison say in unison.

"It has to work." I whisper out. "Spencer please wake up. I need you to wake up."

"Step away from the body." I hear a voice say behind me and I turn around to see the police standing there. Both Madison and Glen both have their hands on their heads and are against the wall.

"I can't leave her." I tell the police officer who has one hand on his holstered weapon and the other on pointing at me.

"I need you to step against the wall, away from that body ma'am." He tells me unbuckling the clip on his holster.

"I can't." I shake my head. "I promised her that I wouldn't leave her." I say, not releasing Spencer's hand.

"Ashley get away from her." Madison tries to talk reason into me. Stealing someone from the hospital is probably like a federal offense or something. I'm sure the officer has authorization to open fire if he deems necessary but I don't care. I promised Spencer I wasn't leaving her and I'm not.

"That's her! That's the girl that stole my daughter." Mrs. Carlin comes up behind the police officer, pointing and accusatory finger at me.

"Ma'am I need you to step back." The officer tells Spencer's mom who looks to her side and see's Glen standing against the wall with his hands on his head.

"Glen!" She shouts before maneuvering past the officer over to her son. "What are you doing here?" She questions him with a hand on her hip, waiting for his answer.

"I...I...um..." He stumbles over his words, not able to find anything to say, he settles for a guilty smile and shrug.

"I'll deal with you later. Officer I want this girl arrested." She tells the officer pointing that finger at me again.

"Ma'am I'm handling this, if you could just-"

"Don't you tell me what to do young man. I want you to get over here and arrest this young lady right now." She demands the officer who looks to be in his mid to late twenties, but a rookie.

"Ma'am-" He tries again but she cuts him off.

"Fine, if you won't then I will." She says stomping over to me and grabbing my arm.

"I'm not leaving her." I snatch my arm away from her.

"Take your hands off my daughter right this instant." She commands me but I'm not hearing her.

"Mom you're being unreasonable."

"Don't you tell me what I'm being, you don't know what I'm going through."

"Spencer please wake up."

"Ashley just let her go." Madison tells me but I shake my head.

"Spencer you need to wake up."

"Ma'am if you could just calm down."

"Didn't I tell you not to tell me to calm down young man, I will have your badge for this."

"Ashley, come on it's over. Just let her go."

"Mom why do you always have to blow things out of proportion all the time."

"How dare you speak to me that way, Glen."

"Ashley." Madison calls my name again.

"Spencer." I bend down and whisper to her.

"Ma'am if you could just-"

"What is your name son!?"

"Mom!" Glen shouts.

"Ashley..." I soft but deep voice calls to me. I turn in the direction it came from.

"Dad." I breathe out and all the talking around me stops. To everyone else I'm staring at a blank wall, but in my eyes it's my father...who looks as great as he did six years ago, standing there. "Dad." I say again. Maybe this is all just a dream.

"You're not dreaming." He smiles and walks closer to me.

"How are you...what...dad..." I say and he chuckles. I've missed his laugh so much.

"Daughter." He says once he reaches me. I look down at Spencer and let a small smile escape my lips before releasing her hand and wrapping my arms around my father.

"I've missed you so much, dad." I whisper into the hug and feel the tears start to run down my cheek.

"I've missed you two, sweet pea." He says as he pulls back.

"How are you here?" I ask, immediately reconnecting my hands in Spencers.

"Ashley." Madison questions behind me and I just turn to her and nod. I think she gets it because her eyes go wide briefly before she smiles.

"I'm here to help you." He tells me and I know my face is showing how confused I am.

"I don't understand."

"With her." He says looking down at Spencer.

"Do you know her?" I ask him and he nods and smiles.

"I sent her to you."

"Huh?"

"Spencer was supposed to die in that car accident Ashley. Well technically, she did die for a few moments and when she did she was assigned to me." He tries to explain but I'm still not getting it.

"I don't get it." I tell him and he smiles again.

"I'm what you would call a guardian angel. I sent her here to help you." He tells me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"To help me do what?"

"Learn how to love again, to be happy, to have someone that you can't wait to see everyday." He shrugs.

"Dad, I don't-"

"I didn't really think my plan through." He says and forces a smile.

"What do mean?" I say completely confused again.

"She can't stay here, Ashley." He tells me and immediately my heart aches.

"No." I say shaking my head. "Dad no, please."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to cause you pain. I only wanted you to realize that it was alright to be _okay_ again." He says and I continue to shake my head.

"Wake her up dad please. You have to." I tell him as the tears blur my vision. I look down at Spencer, my Spencer. I made her go back into her body. This is my fault.

"I cannot." He says and I look up at him.

"Why not?" I question.

"Only the Elder can." He tells me.

"Well, how do I talk to this Elder person?" I question.

"Ashley sweetie, it's time to let her go." He says and I shake my head and push him back.

"No dad!" I say firmly.

"Ash, what's going on?" Madison asks behind me but I don't have time to answer.

"She's not going to wake up." He says and my face contorts in pain as I start to cry again.

"Please dad, please just bring her back." I beg him as I fall down on my knees, never releasing Spencer's hand.

"Ashley." Glen and Madison both say. I turn to look at them from my position on the floor and see both their eyes widened and glued to something in front of me. I slowly turn my head to see a woman in a white cloak standing next to my father.

"Elder." My father greets her.

I turn back to my friends. "You guys can..."

"Yeah." They both nod. I look at the cop and Spencers mother and see they both are staring at her too.

"Guardian." She says to him. I stand up and wipe my face.

"You're the person that I talk to about saving her?" I ask her and she nods once. "Will you?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Why not?" I question.

"It is neither wise nor appropriate to reveal ourselves to humans, we do not raise the dead nor kill the living." She says in a voice that sounded of music.

"I love her." I say simply.

"You do not!" Paula says from beside me.

"Shut up mom!" Glen says to her from behind us. She scoffs but shuts up nonetheless.

"Love cannot change what is." She says.

"And what is?"

"It is her time." She says simply.

"Please." I beg her. "Just this once is all I'm asking. I can't live without her." I add and the woman simply shakes her head.

"It is foolish to live on the breath of another." The woman says.

"But life without love is not a life worth living." I rebuttal. I see a small smile play at the corner of the woman's lips before she looks to my father who nods at her and then she disappears.

"What the-"

"Watch it, Glen. I am still your mother." She cuts him off.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Dad?" I question him for answers. I don't really know what's going on right now.

"I'm so proud of you." He says before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I've always been looking after you." He says once he pulls back.

"Dad." I say again as a light begins to glow around him. "Dad don't go." I say but he only smiles before disappearing like the Elder woman.

I close my eyes tightly as the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Ashley." A voice calls from next to me. My eyes shoot open when I recognize the voice.

"Spencer." I bend down and look at her, she's smiling up at me. Everyone else runs to her and gathers around her body.

"Spencer honey." Her mother says next to me.

"Mom!" Spencer tries to say loudly but it come out in a hoarse tone. Having a tube down your throat for six years will do that to you.

"Little sis." Glen says as the tears fall from his eyes. I've never seen a brother sister bond so strong like these two.

"Glen." She smiles and lifts a hand to wipe away his tears.

"Spencer." I call her name again. I don't want to ruin the family moment but I need to see her eyes, I need to make sure this is real.

She closes her eyes and smiles before looking at me. "You're real." She says.

I giggle and nod. "Of course."

"I thought I was dreaming about all of time we spent together."

"No." I shake my head.

"Ashley." She says in a low whisper.

"Hmm?" I say, unable to hold back my tears any longer. Tears of joy.

"I love you." She says and I smile and laugh through my tears.

"I love you, too!" I say and bend to kiss her forehead.

–

_One month later..._

"Do you remember much?" I ask her as we walk through the Garden, back to the spot we first met.

"Bits and pieces now. It's like I was in a really good dream." She says with a smile.

"When we got into that fight and I left, when I came back and you were gone I cried for a week straight. I came here everyday and called out for you. I just wanted to apologize, to make it all better. To go back to the way things were." I tell her as we sit on the bench.

"It's okay." She assures me.

"Spencer." I say and swallow thickly.

"Yes?" She breathes out, turning to look at me.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." I tell her and she nods. We both close our eyes and lean forward. The moment our lips touch I feel it like the first time we kissed. We both pull back.

"Did you-"

"I did." I nod.

"I wanna feel it again." She smiles as I lean forward and kiss her again as the electricity surges through us.

_The End._


End file.
